Darkened Angels
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: After Harry's parents get divorced he grows up as a perfect pureblood. After a devastating event Harry is forced to become Dumbledore's slave. Harry Potter x Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slash, slight mention of Mpreg, rape, abuse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing

xXxXx

"Mom! We're going to be late!"

Harry watched from his floor as his mother finished tying his sister's pretty red hair into a bun. The girl was seven and already a dancer. She was a natural at spinning and she could jump really high.

Harry could watch her dance for hours.

His sister was quite famous in the wizarding world for her ability to capture a room's attention. People from all around would come to see her perform. She was an icon of light for both the wizard world and muggle world.

The muggle world saw her as an amazing force. She gave children hope that them too can be amazing at such a young age. The wizarding world saw her as the Potter's daughter. A light family completely devoted to Dumbledore. Plus she was beloved in the muggle world and that gave hope of a possible alliance.

"No we're not Abby, now calm down before I mess up your hair." Lily scolded softly.

Abby huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mama! Mama! Do my hair!" Harry giggled. The three year old slowly stood and ran to his mommy. He pulled at her dress causing her to mess up Abby's hair.

"Ow!" Abby screamed glaring at her brother.

Harry whimpered at the glare, "s-sorry," he whispered.

"Harry, I can't deal with you right now. Go play by yourself." Lily said.

"B-but," Harry's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Harry!" she yelled.

Harry whimpered. He didn't like it when his mommy yelled at him. He ran back to where he was sitting before and watched Lily finish Abby's hair and apparated away.

Harry waited a bit wondering what to do. This was not the first time he was left alone at home. He would just wait for his dad and brother to come home. In the meantime he was hungry.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. He pouted when he realized he couldn't reach anything.

Harry perked up when he heard the door open.

"Daddy?"

James looked furious but Harry didn't notice. The three year old just bounded up to his daddy and smiled.

"I can not believe the nerve of those muggles. You were so much better than they were." James fumed.

Harry's brother sighed, "no dad. It was my fault. I should have practiced more."

"Nonsense Matt. You will just do better next time."

Matt was five and he was the Potter family heir. He was also a child actor for the muggle world.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Harry said tugging on his James' pants.

James ignored his youngest. "I'm going to give those muggles a call. They will hopeful give you a second audition."

"Okay daddy. I'll go practice some more."

Harry pouted as he watched his daddy walk away. The boy returned to the kitchen. He would just have to make something himself.

He pushed the nearest chair against the counter where he knew the bowls were. He steadied himself before opening the cabinet. He carefully took one of the bowls out and held it in his hands. He then crouched low so he could climb down but slipped. He tumbled to the ground with a huge crash. The bowl in his hands shattered into a million peices that dug into his skin.

Harry started crying.

James rushed in angrily. He had been on a very important phone call when a loud crash distracted him.

"Harry! What are you doing!" James yelled. He stopped when he saw his child bleeding and sobbing on the ground. He slowly made his way towards the boy careful not to step on the broken bowl. He noticed the chair pushed up against the counter and figured out what had happened.

He lifted the boy onto his hip and carried him to safety before magically piecing the bowl back together and putting it on the counter.

"Shhh, baby, calm down." James whispered, gently bouncing the boy. When that didn't work he sat the child on the counter and magically healed his wounds.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried.

"It's okay, what happened?"

"I-I was hungry so I was just going to get some cereal." Harry hiccuped as he slowly calmed down.

James felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart. He had waved Harry off earlier. He lifted the boy off of the counter and looked him over.

"Sorry baby. How about I make you something yummy? How does pasta sound?"

Harry nodded excitedly. He bounced a little and giggled. James smiled and put a boiling pot of water on. "why didn't you ask your mother to make you something?"

Harry suddenly looked sad. "she was angry with me and she left."

James paused. "she left? You mean she left you alone in the house?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry bit his lip, "she had to take Abby to her dance thingy."

James growled, "she should have taken you with her."

Harry frowned, he didn't like it when daddy and mommy said bad things about each other.

Once James finished cooking he scooped some pasta into a bowl and sat Harry down on a chair before handing him a spoon.

"Is this good?" James asked after pouring the rest into another two bowls. He called Matt's name.

Matt ran into the kitchen in his muggle Spiderman pajamas and started eating with the other two. Harry nodded and grinned as he shoveled more into his mouth.

"I'm going to have a talk with your mother." James decided once he finished. He washed all three of the dishes and put them away neatly. "Let's get you boys to bed. It's getting late. Pick a book for me to read you Matt."

The five year old nodded. James picked Harry up and followed Matt to his room where he read them the bedtime story Matt held out to him. James smiled as Matt's eyelids fell shut. He kissed the brunet's forehead and tucked him in. He lifted Harry into his arms and gently rocked the sleeping boy so he would not wake up. He switched off the lights in Matt's room before making his way to Harry's.

The front door slammed open startling James and causing him to wake his youngest. Harry began crying from the rude awakening.

James growled and rocked Harry slowly. He glared at Lily as she and Abby made their way into the house. Abby was glowing, she had a cute plastic tiara on her head.

"Daddy! I won!" the girl giggled pointing out her crown.

"That's wonderful baby." James smiled at her, "did you eat yet?"

Abby nodded, "yeah! We had extra cheesy and yummy pizza!"

"I'm jealous! Go shower and change and I'll tuck you in later, okay princess?"

James waited until the girl had disappeared before he returned to glaring at his wife.

"What is your problem?" Lily asked, annoyed as she hung her jacket up. "and why isn't Harry in bed?"

James growled. He continued to rock the child in his arms, "he was asleep until you woke him up." James cradled the boy against his body. "I know he isn't yours but I would appreciate if you treated him like he was."

Lily scowled at that. It was true. Harry was not her son. Neither was Matt. Only Abby was hers. She had too much of a complication with Abby. James didn't want to risk a second child but they had always wanted a big family.

Sirius had offered to bare James and Lily a baby. He had always loved James and Lily bribed him. She would tell him that this was the closest to James he would ever be and she let him stay in the house over the pregnancy.

James had been happy because he thought Lily and Sirius were finally getting along. Sirius being him best friend and first love. They had never gotten together because James had always been obsessed with Lily.

After that they had asked Severus to carry their third child. He had been in love with Lily and would do anything for her. He refused however and Sirius carried Harry as well.

"Don't give me that! I love him!" Lily growled.

"You left him all alone in an empty house! He's three for Merlin's sake! What if he had gotten hurt?"

Lily frowned at that. "I thought you were home."

"You know I leave early for Matt's auditions."

Harry started crying again. He did not like it when his parents fought. And they fought a lot.

"I'm getting us a house elf. We need one." James said calmly. It would solve so many of their problems.

"No! We don't need one!"

"Lily, we aren't muggles. We don't have to live like them." James said evenly. "I let you have your muggle wedding and by a house in a muggle area and you even have a muggle job. But this is where I draw the line. You said you would clean and take care of the kids and cook but when I came home Harry was hungry and alone and the living room was a mess."

"Well sorry I didn't grow up with magic!" Lily screamed. "I like the muggle way."

James growled at her.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

The duo turned to see Abby shivering in a white towel while staring wide eyed at them while Matt was sleepily rubbing his eyes and staring at them.

"Kids, go back to bed." Lily said.

"Daddy? Mommy? Why are you shouting?" Matt asked scared.

James sighed, "baby, go back to bed. Abby, finish dressing."

The girl frowned. She did not want to go to bed if her parents were fighting.

"Mommy and I were just talking." James tried. "I'll tuck you in now. Okay?"

Lily glared at him. "I don't think so. Kids, come here. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Matt asked innocently. "why?"

"Because your father is a stuck up pureblood." Lily said.

James growled at her, "don't you dare touch my kids."

"Your kids? What happened to them being our kids?" Lily shrieked.

James huffed.

Lily made a lunge to grab Harry from James' arms. James growled and took a step back. He lifted Matt into his arms and stood in front of Abby. Lily growled and grabbed Abby, lifting the girl into her arms. James glared, "give her to me."

"No, she is my daughter!"

James growled. "mudblood." he spat.

Lily gasped. James followed her outside and watched her apparate away. James clutched his sons and apparated.

xXxXx

"James?"

Sirius was leaning against his bedroom door stifling a yawn as he watched James enter through his front door. He yelped as Harry was plopped into his arms.

"Can we stay here? I don't want Lily taking them." James said.

"What? Lily taking them? What are you talking about?"

James turned his tired eyes onto Sirius, "I'll explain in the morning. Please?"

Sirius sighed and nodded. He looked at his two biological sons and smiled a bit. He would have loved to spend more time with them and James.

"Okay." Sirius agreed. "we'll put the kids on the couch. Where's Abby?"

James shook his head. "Lily took her."

"I see," Sirius said. "you can take my room. I'm going to finish some paperwork so that I won't have to do much tomorrow."

James hesitated. "are you sure?"

Sirius smiled, "yeah." he took Matt from James, the boy was shaking and he looked so lost and confused. Harry wasn't much better. The boy was whimpering and silently crying. "I'll calm them down. You get some rest."

"Thank you," James nodded.

"You boys want me to tell you a story?" Sirius asked cheerfully once James had disappeared into his room.

He received no answer though he was not really expecting one. He gently laid Matt down on the couch and laid a pillow under his head. He placed Harry inbetween the couch cushion and Matt. He covered the boys in a cotton blanket and began telling them a story about some embarrassing thing James had done in school.

Once he had the boys giggling he told them a boring story about a princess and how she was rescued by her prince.

Sirius waited five minutes after the boys had closed their eyes before stopping his story. He adjusted their blankets before dimming the lights and walking to his study to finish paperwork.

xXxXx

Harry giggled as Sirius joked at him. They had been living with Sirius for a month now. He did not understand what was going on completely. Only that daddy was mad at mommy and wanted something called a divorce. Harry didn't care. He did not miss mommy that much. He liked Sirius.

James was currently at the Ministry doing something called a custody trial. Sirius had dressed the boys and fed them saying that they had to be at the Ministry soon.

Harry and Matt both took one of Sirius' hands as the man apparated outside a phone booth. He ushered them into the booth and Harry watched him do something causing them to descend.

"You boys behave now, okay?" Sirius said kissing both boys on the forehead. He led them to a separate room where a old woman was looking over a group of children.

"Abby!" Matt cried running over to her. The girl wrapped her brother up tightly in her arms.

"Where's Harry?" Abby asked. She looked around and ran to her littlest brother and lifted him into her arms. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around her and refused to let go. Abby didn't mind. She didn't want to let him go either.

Matt sat next his sister and rested against his sister.

xXxXx

"Mommy!" Matt grinned at her.

"Come here you three," Lily said opening her arms. She had tears in her eyes.

Abby ran forward and jumped into her mother's arms. Matt and Harry followed her example.

"Your father is taking you for now." she whispered. "I will still fight for you though." Lily had almost no claim on Matt and Harry since they were not even hers. James also had all the money and the better lawyer. Lily had got close to nothing. She had gotten one weekend with Abby a month. But she would fight for the girl with everything she had. Abby was her one chance at children.

"Kids, say goodbye to your mother. Your father is waiting for you outside."

Lily glared up at Sirius. "you will never be half the mother I was. Don't think I don't know what you're doing to James. I told you, two children may be yours but I am still their mother."

Sirius lifted Harry up into his arms and motioned for the other two out. "I will be a better mother than you ever were." he growled.

Lily glared at him as he left the room with her kids.

Harry did not know this then but this moment changed his life.

xXxXx

So, what do you guys think of this? I'm not sure where it's going yet but I have an idea. I see so many stories with both James and Lily as horrible parents or with just James as a horrible dad and Lily as an angel but never really just James.

James is a pureblood and Sirius is a pureblood so that makes both Matt and Harry purebloods.

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing

xXxXx

Harry pouted as he was gently pushed into a separate room. He did not quite know why, only that very important people were going to visit him and he would get to play with their son.

He had never really had a playdate before. His parents had always been too busy with work or his siblings.

"Stop pouting, will you." Matt said from the bed. He had a book in front of his face but Harry knew for a fact that the boy could not read. He was most likely just looking at the pictures. "daddy just wants to clean up the house before Lord and Lordress Longbottom comes and you will just get in his way."

"It's not Lordress, it's Lady." Abby corrected as she walked in, a handful of Harry's toys and his precious blankie.

"Fine, before Lord and Lady Longbottom comes." Matt corrected.

"Daddy says I get to have a friend." Harry said bouncing up and down happily.

"His name is Neville and he is three like you are." Abby said.

"Really?" Harry grinned. He clutched his sister's waist and looked up at her with wide eyes, "is he nice? Do you think he will like me?"

Abby patted her little brother's head. "I'm sure he will love you."

Harry grinned wider if at all possible. He giggled and jumped a bit.

After what seemed like forever Sirius walked in. "come on you brats, lets get you cleaned up."

Harry shrieked as Sirius lifted him by the waist and tucked him under one arm. He giggled as they chased Matt around the room until Sirius cornered and tossed the boy on his shoulder.

Sirius brought the two boys into the bathroom, Abby at his feet. He undressed the boys as he filled the tub before dumping the two boys in.

After their bath the boys were ushered back into Sirius' room and dressed in uncomfortable itchy robes. After a lot of struggling, mostly on Harry and Sirius' end, the two boys were released into the living room on the order to not mess their outfits up.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

James caught Harry as the child flung himself at his father. Harry was immediately placed on his hip as his dad looked over the two boys.

"Very handsome," James complemented causing Matt to blush and look at his feet. Harry just grinned and held out his arms so his daddy could see him better.

James placed the boy on the floor and watched amused as the boy spun in a circle for him.

As soon as Harry heard the doorbell ring he was racing towards the door. He jumped in place impatiently while waiting for his daddy to open the door. As soon as the door opened and he saw the big intimidating people he froze and stared in horror as the woman smiled at him.

"Hello there little one. You must be Harry."

Harry whimpered and immediately jumped behind his daddy and hid his face. James chuckled and lifted Harry into his arms, "be polite Harry, say hello."

Harry mumbled a quiet 'hello' before hiding his face in his daddy's neck.

"Let him relax a bit," James said as he rubbed his sons back, "this is my son Matt and my daughter is dressing, oh there she comes now. Abigail, sweetheart, say hello to our guests."

"Hello sir, hello ma'am," Harry heard his sister say.

"Pretty and well mannered, you better keep an eye on her James. Once she gets of age she'll be surrounded by so many handsome boys."

James groaned, "don't remind me. She will always be my baby. Right Abby? Boys are gross, right?"

"Yeah!" Abby agreed.

James thought for a second, his eyes moved over to Sirius and a thought went through his mind. "Girls are gross too. Dating is gross. Okay?"

"Okay daddy!" the girl smiled.

James seemed satisfied with that. He turned back to his guests, "would you like some tea or something?"

"Yes please," the man said. He had a small girl in his arms and a young boy behind his legs. He followed James to the couches and took a seat, his wife taking a seat next to him and Sirius sitting across from them.

"How old is your daughter?" Sirius asked politely.

"Oh," the woman smiled as she took her daughter from her husband and cradled the sleeping girl, "she's nine months actually."

"What's her name?" Abby asked curiously. She stared at the small baby in amazement.

"Her name is Mary."

"Frank! Alice! Would you like some biscuits?" James called from the kitchen.

"Yes please." Alice answered.

James returned to the room carrying a tray of cups and a teapot, Harry trailing behind him with a packet of cookies and biscuits.

Neville was placed on the floor beside Harry. Harry stared at him before breaking out in a grin.

"You must be my new friend," Harry said happily.

Neville looked at his mother. She just nodded at him.

"Okay," Neville decided.

"Do you want to play with my toys?" Harry asked.

Neville looked at his mother again and she nodded.

"Okay."

Harry grabbed the other boys hand and began dragging him towards Sirius' room. Matt and Abby followed them.

"Let's play house," Abby decided, "I'll be mommy and Matt will be daddy and Harry and Neville will be our babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Harry pouted.

"Fine, you can be our kids."

"Okay!" Harry said happily. He turned to Neville, "we have to go to school first and then we do homework and then we walk our dogs."

"Dogs?"

"Yeah. My dog will be Fifi and she will be the cutest dog ever!" Harry declared.

After a while the parents finished talking and Neville had to go home much to the kids disappointment.

"Did you have fun?" Sirius asked as he helped Harry out of his clothes and into his comfortable pajamas.

Harry nodded. He did not put that much of a fuss with changing clothes because those fancy clothes were uncomfortable. When he got older he would never force his kids into horrible clothes that made them itchy or better yet, he would make all uncomfortable clothes illegal!

"Are you going to be our new mommy?" Harry asked suddenly.

Sirius looked at him shocked, "why would you say that."

"Well when saw mommy in the magic boring place last week you said that you would be a better mother than she ever was."

Sirius blushed, "you heard that?"

"You were holding me," Harry pointed out.

"I guess I was," Sirius chuckled, "well I guess the answer is if you want me to be your new mommy than I can. At least until your dad finds you a new mommy."

"No!" Harry said sternly. "I don't want anyone else but you to be my 're nicer than my old mommy and you make daddy happier."

Sirius stared at the boy, shocked, "what?"

"I said you're nicer than my old mommy."

"After that. You said I make your daddy happier."

Harry thought for a second before nodding. "daddy's calmer and he smiled a lot more and he's nicer because he's less sleepy."

Sirius smiled at that. His eyes dazed over a bit. Harry frowned at that. He tugged on Sirius' arm and held up his arms.

"Spoiled brat," Sirius chuckled fondly causing Harry to pout. He lifted the child into his arms and kissed his forehead. Harry rested his head against Sirius' shoulder.

He walked into the living room where James was finishing some paperwork and Abby and Matt were coloring on the dining table.

"I was thinking," Sirius started.

"Don't hurt yourself," James joked as he put his paperwork aside to give Sirius his full attention. Anything to distract him from that horrible paperwork. His house had 'mysteriously' burnt down after the trial and James did not know what to do next. He could always buy a new house but he had three young kids and a job and there was no way he could miss any of the divorce trials he had to go through. Lily's lawyer had brought paperwork that could result in Abby going to Lily since Lily could not risk having anymore kids and the jury was really sympathetic. She had also been Abby's manager. James already had to manage Matt and there was no way he could manage both kids.

Sirius scowled at him but smiled after a moment, "you're already staying with me and you don't have time for house hunting so why don't you and the kids just move in with me?"

"Sirius, thats a nice offer but I can't ask you to do that. Plus this place is really small. You can't raise a family here."

"I have all the Black Mansions James and unlike you I am not afraid to go to them. There's one near a nice park with it's own floo network. It has a ballroom for Abby and a nice backyard for the kids to run around."

"Sirius, I could never ask you to do that for us," James started.

Sirius cut him off, "James, I love you and I want to do this for you."

James looked down at that, "Siri," he whispered.

"Daddy," Harry butted in. He squirmed out Sirius' arms and jumped into his dad's lap. "I think we should."

"You're three, what do you know?" James asked amused.

Harry giggled, "I like living with mommy."

James frowned at that. "Harry, baby. Your mommy and I, we aren't going to be able to live together anymore. She is no longer apart of our lives."

Harry shook his head, "not live with old mommy. We should live with new mommy." Harry decided pointing at Sirius.

The man blushed at that, "Harry!"

James fell silent at that. Sirius suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Kids, how about you sleep in Sirius' room tonight. Abby will read you a story." James said suddenly.

Abby nodded, noticing the awkward atmosphere. She lifted Harry into her arms and dragged Matt to the bedroom.

Once the door closed James setup a charm to prevent the kids from eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry James. I was just joking with him earlier and he seemed to have taken me seriously. I mean technically he is my son and I had always wanted him to see me as his mother but I would never force you into a position you did not want to be in." the man rambled.

"Sirius, breathe," James said. "I'm not mad."

Sirius stopped talking and looked down, his feet suddenly seeming really interesting.

"Sirius, look at me."

Gray eyes looked up and met soft hazel. Sirius bit his lip and mentally prepared himself for a massive heartbreak.

His brain froze and it took him a moment to realize that something soft was pressing against his lips.

James pulled away. "I love you too. You know that, right? I-I just don't want you to end up being Lily's replacement. I don't want you to be my rebound because you deserve so much more."

"I don't care about any of that. You make me happy and ever since you got together with Lily I felt something was wrong. But you and the kids being here, with me. I finally feel whole. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Sirius asked. "Harry and Matt are my sons and I finally have a chance to be with them. I know I told you I was fine just handing them over to you and Lily but the truth was that it hurt a lot. I thought it would be okay and that I would see the boys whenever I wanted and I would see you whenever I wanted but Lily kept me away. It crushed me."

"Siri," James whispered.

"Living with you and the boys these past weeks had made me happier than I had been in a long time." Sirius admitted. "I already had to miss out on so much of their lives and I really don't want to miss out on anymore." by now the Black was crying. He had his face buried in his hands and his body was shaking.

James suddenly felt guilty. He had never taken into account how Sirius must have felt about the whole situation. He had just taken the other man for granted. Lily had been devastated when she heard she could not have had anymore kids. Sirius had actually had two kids and was forced to watch them grow up from afar.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and whispered the words 'I'm so sorry' over and over in the dark haired mans ear. His heart had never felt so heavy and he just felt horrible. He did that to his best friend.

After the Black stopped crying and had calmed down he pulled away.

"I'm such a horrible friend." James realized outloud. He turned and blinked up at Sirius. "Do you really mean all of that?"

Sirius fell silent. He did not trust his voice right now.

James met Sirius' eyes. "do you think we ever had a chance together?"

"I honestly thought we did, Remy always told me that he thought we would get together and I guess I believed him," Sirius admitted quietly after he found his voice.

"Do you think we could be together now?"

Sirius sighed, he wiped away a stray tear, "I never gave up on you. I may have dated other people but I could never fully give up on you. I want us to be together. I've always wanted to be with you." he said honestly. He looked at James nervously.

The brown haired man smiled at that, "the I guess it's settled. Sirius Black, do you want to go out with me?"

James suddenly found his arms and Lap filled with a certain dark haired man. His lips were salty from all the tears he had spilt but James did not care. He tightened his grip on the Black's waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss was more frantic than passionate.

"I take that as a yes?" James chuckled once they pulled apart.

Sirius nodded, "yes."

"Okay, then yes for me too."

Sirius looked at the brunet confused. James chuckled at the cute expression.

"The kids and I will move in with you." James explained.

Sirius perked up further at that. Suddenly he was scowling.

"What?" James asked, worried at the sudden change of behavior.

"Kreacher."

"Oh," James had heard all the horrible stories about the house elf.

Sirius smiled again, "we're moving in together."

James heart beat fast. He smiled at the thought, "we're moving in together," he repeated.

Sirius leaned in and claimed James' lips once again.

"Ewwie!"

The two men broke apart and blushed when they noticed Harry standing by the couch with his special blankie in his arms.

"You should be sleeping," James stated.

Sirius immediately removed himself from James' lap and moved to the opposite end of the couch.

Harry climbed in between them and sighed. "I'm not tired."

James pulled the boy into his arms and held him against his chest. He cover the boy with the blanket and smiled at Sirius.

"He got his stubbornness and the need to defy everything from you," James told him.

"Good boy," Sirius cooed tickling the boy's stomach. Harry giggled at him. The three year old sat up and crawled into Sirius' lap and made himself comfortable.

"See, you're already a better pillow than old mommy was," Harry said, "she had a lumpy chest that got in my way."

Sirius chuckled and covered the boy in his blankie, "hush you. Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes with a 'yes mommy'.

James smiled at that. He met Sirius' eyes and chuckled. "I'm going to check on the other two."

Matt was fast asleep when he entered the bed room. Abby was looking outside the window.

"Bed young lady." James said sternly.

Abby turned to James confused, "is uncle Siri really going to be our new mommy?" she asked softly.

James sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "do you not want him to be your new mother?"

"It's not that. I would love for him to be my new mommy. But what about our old mommy? I still want her to be my mommy."

James bit his lip, "she is still your mother no matter what happens. I promise."

"But Matty and Harry don't seem to care. They seem perfectly okay with forgetting about mommy and replacing her with someone else." Abby said.

"They don't know mommy like you know her. You spent so much more time with her than they did and they are still really young." James explained.

Abby sighed and nodded.

James ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a smile. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead and Matt's forehead before blowing out the candle and closing the door.

He walked back to the living room and smiled at the sweet scene in front of him. Sirius must have exhausted himself with all the crying he did earlier because he and Harry were curled on the couch fast asleep. James chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead and pecked Sirius' lips. He spread a blanket over them and laid down on the other couch. He let his eyes slide shut and smiled at how weird and fun this day was. Harry made his first friend and James and Sirius finally got back together after about eight years.

It was a good day.

xXxXx

Reviews:

I'm so happy you all like it and yes, before more people say anything, Harry will always be adorable in my eyes so whether he's Harry or Aiden or Lucifer or Kevin or Caleb or Axrael or Syren or whatever else I rename him in any of my stories he will be cute and innocent.

Remus will come in, yes

Yes, I love Mpreg too. Don't judge me! And Harry x Voldie is my current obsession. I've read almost all of the HPLV fics out there….

I am so happy that at least one person has read another evil Lily story, she was not as evil as I would have liked but it was okay. Any other evil Lily but nice James slash stories you find please tell me. :)

Reviews make me happy so please find it in your soul to review.

FOR ALL GUEST REVIEWERS:

Do not freak out if your review doesn't pop up immediately. I just have my anonymous reviews off which basically means if I have to approve your review before it can appear. It's to prevent hurtful or offensive things from appearing on my review page so sorry if it is inconvenient to anyone but I have gotten pretty bad things before. It's not really for this fandom. More so the PJO and Naruto fandoms but I can't remove it for certain stories. I only remove something if it says something like 'you're gay for posting this' or 'you suck because these characters aren't gay' or 'your writing sucks even though I read 90% of your story and didn't complain until a gay character showed up.' You can however write about something about my awful spelling or if something makes no sense. You are allowed to complain and I will let it pass. Nothing stupid though.

Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Before you ask, I refuse to make any commitment at this time for posting. I will try once a week but don't hold me to that.

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing

xXxXx

Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of the giant mansion in front of him.

"Are we really going to live here?" Harry asked excitedly. He jumped up and down a bit while staring at his daddy and new mommy with wide gray eyes.

Sirius chuckled and nodded.

Harry grinned and ran ahead. He waited impatiently at the locked door. Matt ran after him and attempted to open it. He managed to reach the high knob and twist it. Together the two boys pushed on the door causing it to open.

Sirius frowned, why was the door unlocked, "boys, don't go in yet. Come back here."

Matt paused at that. He grabbed Harry to prevent the boy from disappearing in the house. Both boys yelped as a hand landed on their shoulders and squeezed.

"I heard you were moving in here today but I had to see it for myself," a merry voice said. Harry and Matt looked up the wrinkly hands owner. He was a tall old man with a long white beard.

Harry whimpered at him and tried to pull away but the grip on his shoulder was too tight.

Matt blinked up at the man and glared. He pulled his little brother into his arms and tried to calm the boy before he started crying.

"Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here?" James said as he and Sirius approached the door, "how did you get in?" he reached down and lifted Matt into his arms. Sirius took Harry and grabbed Abby's hand.

The old man's eyes twinkled, "I have my ways. Shall we go in and talk over tea?"

"Actually we were just moving in and it would be better if you came another day."

"Great, lets go in." the man said ignoring James. He led the men inside to the living room and sat on a leather couch. He motioned to the opposing couch, "please, sit."

James exchanged glances with Sirius.

"Kids, why don't you go explore the house? Pick out a bedroom for your father and I and for yourselves." Sirius said seriously.

The kids hesitated. Abby nodded, "come on boys. Lets pick out a nice room for daddy."

Harry frowned but allowed Matt and Abby to drag him away.

"This is entirely inappropriate sir. You break into our house without any prior notice and then you scare our children." James started. "What is this about?"

Dumbledore sighed, "my boy, I see you as if you were my grandson. Abigail, Matthew and Harrison as great grandchildren. Now I heard that you were divorcing your lovely wife."

"Sir, that is really none of your business."

"Just imagine what this is doing to your children. Kids need a mother and you need a wife," Dumbledore started.

"I'm their mother now." Sirius cut in, "Harry and Matt are already my biological children and I love Abby as if she was my own."

Dumbledore looked shocked at that, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm afraid."

"What Siri is trying to say is that since Lily could not have had anymore children after Abby. He bared Matt and Harry," James said trying to sound pleasant.

"I was not aware of this."

"I do not see why you had to be aware of this."

"Alas my boy. That is besides the point. You and Lily are soulmates. You should beg for her forgiveness. It's in everyone's best interest."

"I have no desire in getting back together with Lily." James stated plainly. He stood and motioned towards the door, "if you would please," he said, "we are very tired and wish to relax with our children."

"Oh, I could help you unpack."

"No! I mean, that's alright. You're a busy man. We would not want to waste your precious time."

"Really my boy. It is no big deal."

James forced himself not to growl or roll his eyes, "sir, we really want to do this as a family activity." he lied, gritting his teeth.

James let out a breath of relief when Dumbledore reluctantly agreed and left. Sirius wrapped his arms around James and sighed into James' chest. He closed his eyes and just rested a bit.

"He'll be back," James said, wrapping his arms around Sirius. He rubbed the smaller mans back in a comforting manner.

Sirius bit his lip, "what did you mean by this was a family thing? We have to unpack all the boxes by ourselves because I know for a fact the kids won't do anything and that damned house elf is utterly useless."

"No, I meant I didn't want his prying ass in our house anymore. I mean who just barges in to another persons house and try to convince them to get back with their ex?"

Sirius laughed at that, "have I told you how much I loved you?"

James leaned down and pecked the other man on the lips, "I love you too."

"Think we can sneak in a quickie while the kids are still distracted?" Sirius asked rubbing his hands up and down James' sides. He licked his lips at the memory of the hard muscles hiding under the bothersome shirt. James grinned at that and leaned down.

"Please don't."

The two men jumped apart, blushing deeply. Remus Lupin stood by the still open door, his back against the frame. A woman by his side. She had long braided dark hair and tanned skin. Her face was rough and her frizzy hair came out of her braid. She had wide brown eyes. She was quite pretty in her own sense.

"Remy, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked shocked. He looked at the girl next to him and raised an eyebrow, "who's this?"

Remus blushed this time, "sorry. This is Amelia, she's in that pack I told you I joined."

"So what is she? A friend? A girlfriend maybe?" Sirius pried, one of his joys in life. He was quite enjoying the different shades of red the man was turning.

"Please, call me Amy. And Remus here is my mate," the woman said. She had a thick french accent.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, "Remy! you never told us!" the man whined. "anything else you're hiding?"

"Has he told you about our fille?" Amy asked.

"You have a daughter?" Sirius gasped. He pouted and crossed his arms. "and you never wrote to tell me. What's her name?"

"Sophia."

"You never answered Siri's question earlier. Why are you here?"

"Oh, yes." Remus dug around in his jacket and pulled out a crumpled and badly folded piece of paper, "your little Abby sent this to me. It tells me that she was moving to the Black mansion with daddy and new mommy and she would not be able to go to the tea that Lily set up. I did not really understand so I came here. Is Lily here?"

"No, we got divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Remus looked down.

"Why were you having lunch with Lily?" James asked curiously.

The werewolf looked at him surprised, "I assumed you knew. I'm getting married and Lily offered to be Amy's bridesmaid. Well actually she kind of made herself Amy's bridesmaid. I told her to tell you to contact you when you could. I was going to have you as my best man but when you never contacted me I gave the position to Peter."

"Why not me?" Sirius frowned.

"I considered it but then I realized that the only thing you would care about was the bachelors party."

Sirius accepted that answer and nodded, "you made a good decision there."

Remus grinned and pulled the smaller man into his arms, "I missed you guys." he whispered looking over at James and pulled him into the group hug as well.

"Good to see you as well." Sirius whispered as they pulled apart.

"Uncle Moony!"

Remus gasped as a seven year old launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun the girl before pecking her on the nose.

"Look how big you are! I remember when you were this big and the only thing you ever wanted was attached to your mothers hip."

James frowned. "you saw Lily and Abby recently?"

"A couple of months ago actually. Lily told me you were busy with your career and couldn't see me but you sent your regards."

"I thought you were roaming Europe."

"I ended about a year ago."

"What? And you never contacted me?"

"Daddy? Who's that?"

Remus blinked confused at the two small boys standing in the doorway Abby had just exited. He noticed the resemblance between the two boys standing there and Sirius and James. The older boy looked more like Sirius and the younger boy looked like James but with Sirius' eyes.

"What?" he mumbled confused.

"Come here boys, I want you to meet someone," James said. The two boys ran up to the two men. James and Sirius lifted the two boys up. "this is Matt." James rocked the boy a bit to calm him down.

"This is Harry, they are both my sons. James and mine."

Remus just blinked at James and Sirius. "explain, please."

"I'll do it!" Abby offered from Remus' arms. "you see, when I was littler mommy told me that she couldn't have anymore babies and when I asked her why she said it was my fault."

"She said what?" James growled.

"She said it was because of me." Abby said innocently, "anyways, new mommy told daddy that since mommy couldn't have babies that he would have daddy's babies and he gave me two little brothers but no sisters." she frowned before perking up at that thought. She turned to Sirius with a smile, "now that you and daddy are officially together can you get me a little sister I can dress up in cute dresses and play with?"

Sirius exchanged a quick glance at James. James just chuckled, "don't worry Abby. I'll make sure you have a new little brother or sister soon enough."

"No more brothers! I got too many of them!" Abby huffed.

"I want a little brother!" Harry said excitedly.

Sirius groaned at that. "Remus, do you want something to drink before we start unpacking? I for one could use some alcohol in my system."

"Mommy, you shouldn't drink al-kee-hall. It's bad for you and the baby," Harry said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant," Sirius asked amused.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means he hadn't eaten a baby yet," Abby said helpfully.

Harry's eyes widened at that. He grabbed Sirius' face and stared into his eyes, "why would you do that?"

Sirius groaned and tickled the boy. "I'm not drunk enough for this!" he repeated.

James chuckled and rescued Harry. He held both his sons close and chuckled. "how about we unpack tomorrow and today, after the kids are asleep, we can drink to our hearts content and maybe start on Abby's little sister or Harry's little brother." He paused and looked at Matt, "what do you want?"

Matt thought for a second, "I don't know. I already have a little brother but I wouldn't mind another. I would also like a little sister though because she will be cute." he suddenly brightened as if he had gotten a good idea. "I know! You should have twins that way there will be a boy and a girl!"

"Oh dear Merlin, save me!" Sirius prayed. He playfully glared at Matt and took the boy into his arms, "you mister, are going to be the end of me!"

Matt giggled at that. He pecked Sirius' cheek.

"He's not even drunk yet," Remus said.

"Mama! Mama! Lookie!"

The entire party turned and watched as a little girl, no older than four, enter the house with a handful of dandelions. She stopped, suddenly shy, and dropped all the weeds.

"Perhaps we should move to the couches so we can talk more," James offered.

Remus nodded. The four adults took seats facing each other so they could continue catching up.

Harry wiggled out of his daddy's embrace and ran to the door.

"Hi there," Harry said shyly. "my name is Harry."

The girl's blue eyes widened and she blushed, "hi. I'm Sophie."

"Sophie. That's a cute name."

Sophie blushed.

"I'm three," Harry said proudly.

"I'm four."

Harry deflated a bit at that. He shrugged it off, "do you want to be my friend?"

"Your friend?" Sophie asked. She thought for a second before nodding, "okay. What do friends do?"

"We play together." Harry said, "and we go on adventures together."

Sophie perked up at that, "adventures?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go on an adventure right now? We could explore the house together."

"Okay." the girl said shyly.

Harry smiled, he took her hand and began pulling her towards the closest doorway. He led her to a room filled with books. The walls were covered in shelves and shelves and each shelf was packed with books. Harry did not care about the books however. He was three and the only thing he could read was his name.

"Why are we here?" Sophie asked as she took a look around the room.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt that we had to go in here for some reason."

Sophie frowned, "maybe if we should find a secret room. Useless rooms like this should have something interesting somewhere."

Harry nodded, "okay. Where?"

Sophie thought for a second. "maybe there's a trap door." she suggested.

"Where?"

"We have to find it."

Sophie thought for a moment, "books maybe, or under carpets."

The two kids took it upon themselves to tear apart the room searching. After a while of finding nothing the duo made their way back to the living room.

Harry frowned when he did not see his daddy.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Harry asked as he climbed into his newly appointed mother's lap.

Sirius looked at the little boy and ruffled his hair, "he's making dinner in the kitchen, why?"

Harry looked at Sophie and smiled, "I decided that Sophie is going to be my husband when I grow up."

Sophie looked at him shocked, "really?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, and I will be the best wife ever!"

Sophie frowned at that, "why do you get to be the wife?"

"Cause I want to be the wife."

Sophie thought for a second before nodding, "okay Harry, you can be my wife and I'll be your husband."

Sirius chuckled, "lets go see if dinner is ready yet. You can tell daddy the great news."

Harry giggled as the man lifted him to his hip. He motioned to Sophie causing the man to huff. He lifted the girl into his arms as well and carried the two towards what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

James was at the stove while Remus was chopping something and Amy was helping Abby mix something. Matt was just coloring on the counter.

"There you are," James said as he spotted Harry. He magiced the stove to mix the veggies on its own and took the boy into his arms. "did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Harry giggled. "I decided that Sophie and I are going to be married."

"Are you, now?" James asked, amused.

"Yes."

James chuckled and returned to cooking.

"So do you think you can win the trial?" Remus asked.

"I have to. I do not want Lily taking my kids from me."

"But you're taking her kids away from her," Amy pointed out.

"I know."

"Don't you feel anything about the divorce?"

James sighed, "I don't know. It's just… Lily told me she was pregnant with Abby when we were in school and I freaked out and asked her to marry me. Its pureblood courtesy. I really thought I loved her and could spend my whole life with her. Lily, she just fell out of love like how muggles do. I never understood how you could just not love someone anymore for no reason. She was horrible to Matt and Harry."

"She never even mentioned them once in all the times I saw her." Remus agreed.

"She got a new lawyer. A really good one for free. She's a muggle lover." James added in worriedly. "I don't want to think about her taking Abby from me. They're even making the kids testify."

"What does testi-testif-fy mean?" Harry asked, stumbling over the word.

"It means you have to speak in front of everyone," James said softly.

"When?"

James sighed and looked at Lily's owl that had flown in earlier when Harry was playing. "tomorrow."

"What do I say?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to say anything. Abby and Matty will just have to answer a couple of questions though."

"Why not me?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're too little."

"Am not!" Harry pouted, "I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are," James agreed.

James finished cooking and brought the food the table. He magically set the table and served everyone. He placed Harry in the seat next to him and began cutting the food into smaller pieces before feeding him.

After dinner James led the Lupins to the door, they had to get ready for the upcoming full moon with the pack and couldn't have the pack leaving them behind.

James put the kids to bed, they had a busy day tomorrow and needed as much rest as they could.

So at three in the morning when Harry woke up screaming all James could do was groan and rush to his child's side knowing that the chances of him getting sleep was little.

XXX

**Next chapter will have the trail :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing

AN: For this chapter, I know Lucius Malfoy lived off his family fortune but for the sake of this fic he is a lawyer for the ministry.

xXxXx

If James wasn't stressed about the trial before, he was now. Harry had woken up crying in pain at three in the morning with a childhood wizarding flu. Luckily the flu only lasted a day but unfortunately that day had to be the day of the custody trials.

The flu was known to attack the child's magic core and if not properly taken care of could result in a damaged core. It was a good thing that James knew how to take care of it.

Harry screamed and sobbed as pain flooded his little body. He squirmed and yelled and tried to do something to make the hurt go away.

"James, go shower and get ready for the trial, I'll take him." Sirius said, the man was showered and dressed already. He had already woken and fed Abby and Matt and was now just waiting on James.

The three year old was passed to Sirius and the dark haired man carried the boy downstairs to give James some time to collect himself and relax.

Harry whimpered as Sirius pressed a tip of a sippy cup to his lips. Sirius did not dare give the boy anything other than water.

"Slowly," Sirius advised as the boy drank the liquid. He put the bottle down and pressed a dummy to his lips and rocked him. "shh, just close your eyes."

Harry glared up at him and whimpered again. He wanted the pain to go away. His dummy, something he hadn't used in a long time, bobbed frantically. Sirius soothed the boy's eyes shut and continued rocking him. He covered the boy with his precious blankie and prayed the boy would fall asleep.

He sighed in relief when Harry's breathing calmed. His body was still flinching and shivering as pain racked through it but the boy was too exhausted to wake up.

Sirius placed the boy in his stroller, lying down and covered the boy's face with the hood. He packed a small container of goldfish for the boy so he could eat if he wanted to when he woke up. He placed the sippy cup in the cup holder.

Abby and Matt were both standing by the door waiting. They had been instructed to stay quiet.

James ran downstairs, frantically putting on his robe. He shoved his feet into his dress shoes and sighed. Sirius handed him a warmed bagel and a coffee mug.

"What would I do without you?" James asked. He offered him a small smile.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Sirius said as he adjusted James' robe. He tried to fixed the man's untamable hair but gave up after a second.

James agreed. Lucius Malfoy, his new lawyer, would not tolerate tardiness. The man hardly took on cases but once he heard of a 'mudblood' trying to gain custody of two purebloods he stepped up. James just worried about Abby and if the man would defend her as well.

The two apparated to the phone booth outside the ministry, James, Abby and Matt taking one and Sirius and Harry taking a seperate one. The group met up and walked to the courtroom. Lucius was waiting there impatiently.

"There you are, the Ministry wants Abby and Matt on the floor first," Lucius said as he led them towards the courtroom. He led them to the front and had James and Sirius sit on the left and middle seat. Harry went to the far left next to Sirius.

Lucius frowned at that, "you're letting your son sleep in so late?"

James answered, "he woke up at three. He has the wizarding flu. Hopefully he will sleep through the whole trial. If he does wake up then Sirius will take him outside."

"Then I'll put in the request to have Sirius testify first instead of the kids." Lucius said. "I know how awful the flu is. My son had it a month ago."

"Thank you." James mumbled. He kneeled by Matt and Abby and frantically attempted to fix their already neat clothes and hair. He caught Lily's eye and frowned.

Lucius returned, "it's done. Sirius will testify first. The judge is now aware of Harry's condition so if the boy wakes up and starts crying he will be willing to pause the court for a moment for Sirius and Harry to leave."

Lucius took his seat at James' right. The judge cleared his throat and gained the crowds attention. He began talking, something James was too nervous to listen too. As promised, Sirius was called to the stand first.

The woman who was speaking on Lily's behalf was working the one and only Arthur Weasley. The woman, Andromeda Black, was a retired lawyer and needed help with some of the newer laws. She was also a really good lawyer though.

James watched as Sirius answered all her questions honestly and nervously.

"I love him and the kids."

James felt his heart expand at that. He would never get tired of hearing that.

After his questioning Sirius was called down. He took his place at the end of the table.

Matt went up next. He nervously clutched his favorite teddy Sirius let him bring.

"Matt, what do you think of your daddy?" Andromeda asked softly.

Matt hid his face for a second.

"Is he nice to you?"

"...yes…"

"Does he ever do something you don't like?"

"...he makes me eat broccoli." that comment earned some giggles.

"How about your mommy? Is your mommy nice?"

"...yes…"

"And if you had to choose between living with your mommy and daddy who would you choose?"

"...no…"

"No? What do you mean?"

"I like living with both daddy and mommy. Mommy plays with me and daddy takes care of me."

"What do you and mommy play?"

"Umm, I like when we play outside."

"Does your daddy ever play outside with you?"

"Sometimes."

"So if you lived with just your mommy and no daddy how would you feel?"

"I like mommy so I wouldn't mind. I would miss daddy a lot though but mommy sneaks me a cookie or lets me have ice cream after dinner."

"Matty, she's asking you about old mommy not new mommy." Abby piped up, quieting down when she was shushed.

Andromeda turned to the boy, "who is the mommy you're talking about?"

Matt pointed at Sirius, "that's my mommy."

"You give them cookies and ice cream after dinner?" James asked. Sirius just shrugged.

"What about her?" Andromeda pointed at Lily.

"Old mommy?"

"Yes? What do you think about her?"

"Oh… she's mean. She only ever played with Abby and she made daddy sad. New mommy plays with all of us and he makes daddy happy."

After Matt was finished being questioned Abby went up and answered some questions.

Sirius looked down when he heard a squeak. Harry rolled around waking up. Sirius reached down and tried to sooth the boy. He lifted Harry into his arms and frowned at how cold he was. He wrapped the blanket around Harry and sat him in his lap.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sirius asked softly. He rocked the boy softly and tried to lull him back to sleep.

Harry whimpered and scrunched his face in the way Sirius knew meant he was about to cry.

Sirius stood and cradled Harry to his chest. He grabbed Harry's diaper bag and leaned over to James, "I'm taking Harry. Hopefully I'll be back before it ends. If not then I'll be the one frantically pacing outside."

James nodded and pecked Sirius' lips. He kissed Harry's head, feeling bad about not being with the boy while he was sick.

Sirius nodded at Lucius who at turn nodded at the judge. Abby noticed and stood, "is Harry alright?"

"He's fine, just a little sick, okay? You do your best answering this nice lady's questions and then you can see him, okay? Have someone bring you to us."

Abby hesitated and nodded. She had heard Harry screaming earlier and did not like it. They had to be dressed and fed and by then Harry was asleep so they had to be quiet.

"Can I come?" Matt asked.

Sirius frowned. He wanted to clean and hopefully calm Harry before the other two interrupted. "why don't you cheer on your sister here like she cheered on you and then you can come find me together. Okay?"

Matt accepted that answer and nodded.

Harry whimpered again. Sirius quickly exited the room and rubbed the boy's back.

He entered the bathroom and changed Harry's diaper before giving the boy some more water. Harry seemed content just staying still, not being the smiling happy baby Sirius knew. He wasn't crying anymore so this was an improvement.

Sirius sat outside the hall feeding Harry goldfish. Abby and Matt exited the courtroom soon after and sat next to Sirius.

"Hi Harry," Abby said kindly, "are you okay?" she reached out and rubbed his head.

Harry blinked at her and whimpered. He buried his head in Sirius' chest. Sirius just offered her a smile. "he's not feeling well. Tomorrow he should be back to normal."

Matt frowned and took Abby's hand.

"Come on Harry. Finish these goldfish and we can go back inside."

Harry swatted away the fishes and rubbed his head against Sirius' chest.

Sirius frowned but stood. "lets get back in. Hows the trial going so far?"

"It's boring," Abby said. Matt agreed.

Sirius sighed. Normally he would just take the kids home or for a walk but he really wanted to support James right now.

He opened the door and let the kids in before walking in himself. Lily was up on the stand. Abby and Matt raced to their seats. Sirius sat down and sat Harry on his lap.

"Abby isn't even James!" Lily shouted.

Sirius looked up shocked. What?

"What?" James exclaimed.

Lily blushed as if just realizing what she said.

"What do you mean she isn't mine?" James demanded, standing up. "whose is she?"

"James, I didn't mean it like that." she said weakly.

"Is she my daughter or not?"

Lily looked down, "she might not be your daughter."

"Lily!"

"No! No she isn't!"

James blinked at her, shocked. "explain."

Lily took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me why. You told me that she was mine. That's why I married you. You knew that didn't you?" he accused.

"Yes I knew that! That's why I told you she was yours. I knew you would feel responsible and take charge!"

"Whose is she?" James growled.

"She's Sev's." Lily admitted quietly.

"Snapes? She's Snapes?" James shouted.

"Yes!"

"Does he know?"

"No. I asked him if he had ever wanted kids before and he told me he didn't. You did though and it made you so happy. The look in your eyes when you held her the first time. You looked so happy."

James growled. Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, calming the man down.

"I think it would be best if we ended the trial here for now. As for custody. Let's see, Harrison and Matthew shall go to James since Lily has no blood relation to them and in return Abigail will go with Lily since James has no blood relation to her."

"No!" James yelled.

Lucius quieted him, "the trial is still on. We might be able to get Abby back but the chances aren't good. You have no claim on her and if we argue about you raising her as your own then Lily can argue about raising Matt and Harry as her own. Then you could lose all three of them. Lets go back to my mansion and we can discuss what you want to do." he offered.

James just nodded. He quickly pulled Abby into his arms. She might not be his but he still loved her.

Lily pulled the girl into her arms and glared at James. "I expect all her belongings by tomorrow. I am staying with the Weasley's."

"Lily, are you ready to go?" Arthur asked.

Lily nodded, "come on Abby. Let's go."

Abby frowned and resisted, "I want to stay with daddy though. I want to stay with Matty and Harry."

Lily frowned at that, "you will have new brothers and a sister soon. Ginny is two. You'll love her."

Abby frowned. She wanted to stay and make sure Harry was okay and she wanted to see Matty rehearsing. She wanted to dance in front of Harry and Matty and watch their cute faces brighten up.

She wanted to see daddy smiling. She liked playing with him and she liked it when he read her stories and tucked her in at night. She even started to like Sirius. He was funny and nice and he made Harry and Matty giggle. He made daddy happy and he told her funny stories about daddy. He even took care of Harry when he was sick.

Lily lifted her up and began walking away. Abby frowned, her heart felt heavy.

"Daddy! Don't let her take me!" she cried out. Why was her mommy making her leave? It wasn't fair!

James' eyes flashed in pain. He reached out for her but someone held him back.

"James," Lucius said in a warning tone.

James growled. He frowned as Abby left his sight.

"Come, we shall go to my house."

James lifted Matt into his arms and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Daddy? Why did mommy take Abby?" Matt asked, clutching onto James' shirt.

Sirius had already shrunken Harry's stroller and put it in his bag. He cradled Harry to his chest.

"We'll get her back," Sirius said as he rocked Harry. The boy's eyelids were drooping again.

James sighed, "let's go," he whispered as he followed Lucius to his home.

xXxXx

Review for my love and because I know you really want to review deep in your heart. It's just one button and then typing in a couple of words about what you thought and you know, the fact that all the characters lives are in my hands and I can kill anyone whenever I want if I don't get reviews. Don't believe me? Read Forbidden Love. I killed off an innocent seven year old who was one of the main characters...

Thanks for reading

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing**

**xXxXx**

Harry blinked his eyes open and yawned. He shifted and looked around, not knowing where he was.

"You're alive!" a young, surprised voice gasped. Harry turned face to face with big gray eyes.

Harry blinked again and looked at the fuzzy faced blond boy until he was clear. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously. He reached out and grabbed the blonds chubby little cheek.

The blond cried out and pulled away. He rubbed his cheek and glared at the boy, "that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

"My name is Draco," the boy said proudly.

"Draco? That's a funny name."

Draco gasped, "is not! It's a posificated name!"

"I think you mean sophisticated Draco honey."

The two boys looked up surprised as a pretty blond woman entered the room. Harry gasped at her. She was like a princess from one of his books. She had a pretty face, pretty curly blond hair and a pretty princess dress.

"You're pretty," Harry told her. "are you a princess?" he asked shyly.

The woman blushed at that, "aren't you just a little charmer?"

Harry blushed at that.

"Come now boys, it's breakfast time."

Harry followed Draco off the bed and took the blonde's right hand while Draco took her left.

"Where's my daddy and mommy?" Harry asked. "where are we?"

"They're sleeping. You're at my house. Your parents were talking about the case all night so I offered to let you stay here until the case was over."

"Why?"

"Your house is being redone and I thought this could be a great chance for Draco here to make a friend."

Draco grinned and nodded, "you'll be my friend, right?"

Harry thought for a second. He already had two friends, did he really need more? He would have to ask his daddy about it.

"I have to ask my daddy first." Harry told him.

Draco frowned but nodded anyways. His eyes looked down and a little pout formed on his lips.

"Is Abby and Matty here?" Harry asked curiously.

The woman bit her lip, she kneeled down so she could look Harry in the eyes. "your mother took Abby with her. Matt is here though."

"Why did mommy take Abby?" Harry asked curiously.

Narcissa frowned, not sure how to answer that. Luckily Harry was distracted by Matt running up to him and lift him up.

"You're awake!"

Harry giggled as his brother stumbled and struggled to hold him.

"You're heavy!" Matt complained, putting Harry down.

"Am not!" the little boy huffed, crossing his arms. "you're just weak!"

Matt ruffled Harry's hair and grinned.

"Mama, I want an older brother too," Draco said suddenly feeling jealous of the two boys.

Narcissa lifted Draco to her hip and kissed his nose, "no you don't. You would get jealous of him. Come on boys, breakfast."

Draco huffed and climbed down. He wrapped an arm around Harry and smiled at him.

"What's that?" the blond asked frowning.

Harry blinked at him curiously and tried to look up to see what Draco was talking about. "what?" he asked when he realized he couldn't see anything.

"Here." Draco poked Harry's forehead with his finger. "you have a scar there."

Harry frowned for a second before brightening up, "I don't remember but daddy told me I got it when I was a baby. Daddy had taken Abby and Matty trick or treating and mommy was home with me since I was too little to go."

"Trick or treating?" Draco asked.

"It's a muggle thing mommy taught us." Harry explained.

"So what happened?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Well mommy had to step out with Uncle Sev for some reason. I was left on my own. Daddy said someone broke into our house and set it on fire. No one knows what happened but by the time daddy and mommy and Abby and Matty came back I was crying in front of a black cloak and the scar was on my head. Mommy told me something must have fell on me and caused that."

Draco nodded, "that must have been so scary!"

"I don't remember it though."

By now the kids had made it to the dining room. Narcissa helped the two three year olds onto seats and cut all three of the kids breakfasts into smaller pieces.

After breakfast Harry followed Draco to his fathers study so they could see what their dad's were doing.

"Daddy?" Draco frowned when he saw an empty room.

"Maybe we should check somewhere else," Harry offered.

Draco shook his head, he perked up when he saw a pile of paperwork on his dad's desk. He climbed onto the chair with Harry's help and helped the other boy up. They sat on the desk and frowned.

"Do you know how to read?" Harry asked.

Draco concentrated before frowning and shaking his head.

Harry sighed and began looking around. His eyes lingered on an open drawer. It looked like it was supposed to be locked but a piece of paper got in the way so it never closed properly. Harry opened the drawer and pulled out a little black book.

"What's that?" Draco asked staring at the book in awe.

Harry frowned and flipped open the book. It was blank.

"It's nothing," Harry said but he felt drawn to it for some reason.

"Boys!"

Harry and Draco looked at the mess they made desperately. Harry quickly shut the drawer while Draco neatened up the piles on the desk. Both boys scrambled off the desk and ran out the door. They hid behind a table as they watched their parents enter the office.

"They aren't here." Lucius said. "come in, we should continue where we left off last night. I've talked to Sev but he thinks Abby should stay with Lily. He thinks this could be his chance with her and-."

The door closed behind the four adults.

"What's that?"

The two boys jumped as they faced Matt. Harry looked at the book in his hand and shrugged.

Matt shrugged, "lets play a game."

Harry tucked the book in his robes, he didn't want to leave it behind. It felt important.

They didn't end up staying at the Malfoy's for very long. The custody case had been closed leaving James with no claim over Abby and leaving Lily with no claim over Harry and Matt. The night the trial ended James just curled up and held his two boys. He felt hollow without his daughter. Well the beautiful little girl he thought was his daughter.

Harry and Matt felt sad too. They did not understand what was happening, only that they might never see their sister again.

That same night Harry laid in his new bed, awake, with the little black book in his hands. He had resulted in drawing in it since he didn't know what else to do with it and the blank pages were bumming him out.

He drew a nice picture of a scribble with a little scribbly head and two mismatched scribbled eyes. He put a green scribble and a red scribble for good measure. Harry grinned and leaned back to admire his work. He frowned when his hard work disappeared into the page.

Black ink appeared in it's place. Harry recognized it as neat handwriting but he didn't know what it said. Frowning, the boy grabbed a blue crayon and crossed out the words. If the book took away his work he would take away the books work.

He squeaked as the book lit up and sucked him in. He felt dizzy as it spun him around in circles for a bit before putting him down. He didn't recognize where he was but it looked old and stoney.

"You're a child!" a shocked voice said.

Harry turned around and blinked at a tall handsome boy.

"I am not! I am a big boy. My daddy said so. I'm almost potty trained." Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

The boy looked baffled, to say the least.

"Where are I?" Harry asked shivering a bit. All he was wearing was a diaper and a blue tee shirt with a picture of a sleeping deer on it. He hated wearing pants to bed because it made him too hot and uncomfortable.

He frowned at his bare feet. The floor was cold!

The boy must have noticed this because the next thing Harry knew he was being wrapped in a too big robe and lifted up.

"That does explain the scribbled though," the boy said.

Harry pouted at that, "it's call art and I was really proud of it but something made it disappear."

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" the boy said ignoring what Harry said.

"I prefer the term manly." he said. He remembered Matt saying it once and liked the saying.

"My name is Tom, what's your name little one?" the boy said chuckling as he walked them down some stairs.

"Harry."

"Harry? That's a cute name."

Harry glared at him for that.

"I mean thats a very manly name," Tom amended. "so how did you get my diary anyway? That boring blond who never talked to me had it before."

"Mr. Mawfy?"

"Malfoy actually, I believe."

"I might have tooked it from his desk." Harry said nervously. He normally didn't steal but now he was wondering if he should return it. What of Mr. Malfoy was angry at him?

"So you are a little Slytherin? Even better."

Harry frowned, "what's a Swiverwen?"

"Its a house at the marvelous Hogwarts. That's where we are right now actually."

"Hogwarts? But daddy only told me about the Gryffindor house. I didn't know there was more."

Tom looked at the boy surprised. "who are your parents?"

Harry perked up, "that's easy! There's my mommy and my daddy. Why?"

"I mean, what are their names?"

"You mean mommy and daddy aren't their names?" Harry asked curiously.

Tom shook his head, "no. That's what you call them. What do other people call them?"

Harry thought for a second. "sometimes daddy calls mommy Siri and mommy calls daddy James. Actually mommy used to be my uncle Siri but now he's my mommy."

"What are their last names?"

"Umm. Daddy is Potter I think. James Potter. And I think mommy is Sirius something." he thought for a moment before perking up, "Black! Sirius Black. That's his name. Why?"

"So you're a pureblood?"

Harry frowned remembering his old mommy saying something about purebloods. He nodded.

"Intresting."

Harry giggled at the way he said that.

"You know, you're different from other kids? You're so innocent and trusting. You're not like the other kids who hate and scorn and bully."

Harry wanted to ask him what he meant but a tired yawn interrupted him. He buried his face for a second before looking at Tom sleepily. He forgot what he wanted to ask.

Tom chuckled and patted the boy's hair. The next thing Harry knew he was back on his bed. He still had Tom's robe around him. He carefully put the robe and diary in his closet and climbed into bed.

**xXxXx**

**Review or I kill someone off. Matt looks vulnerable enough :)**

**Lilac ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Pairings: Harry x Voldie, James x Sirius, James x Lily**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing, character death**

**xXxXx**

**4 years later**

**xXxXx**

Harry, now a seven year old boy, walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with his sister and his brother. Their mothers and fathers walking with each other trying to be friendly towards each other. Harry may be young but he could sense the awkward air.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Matt asked as he took a bag of books off of Abby so she would not have to hold everything.

"I'm hoping either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Hopefully Hufflepuff though. I think that that house is the nicest sounding house." Abby admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous Abby. You're a Gryffindor." Lily said smiling. "why would you ever want to be a useless Hufflepuff."

Abby frowned at that but did not comment.

"Now now, Lily. Hufflepuff is a nice house to be in. They are good people," Severus Snape, Lily's boyfriend for two years, said as he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Harry did not really understand what had happened, only that his parents were separated and got together with other people and Abby had to go with his old mother.

He was just happy that Abby convinced his old mother that she was to see Harry and Matt whenever possible.

The situation started off awkward but after the first three outings they calmed down and began meeting more frequently. After Snape was added to the mix things had gotten tense and ever since they had awkward eye contact and awkward meetings but for the sake of the kids it was worth it.

Harry turned to his father and smiled, "can we go get ice cream?"

James smiled at him and turned to the ice cream place. He frowned at the group of redheads swarming the little restaurant.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Abby called out happily.

The group turned. Abby grabbed Harry and Matt's arms and pulled them over.

Harry frowned and looked over at Matt who just shrugged at him.

"Abby? Who are those people?" Harry asked as he took in their rattled appearances. They looked poor but he was too proper to say that outloud.

Abby grinned at him as they came to a stop in front of the group.

Harry blinked at them.

"It's so good to see you, look at how big you've gotten! You haven't been eating enough! Much too thin," the redheaded lady said as she grabbed Abby's jaw and examined her. "still as pretty as ever though, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Abby blushed and shook her head, "not yet."

"This is your first year at Hogwarts isn't it!" the woman realized. "It's Percy's first year too. It would be great if you were in the same house. Bill is a sixth year and Charlie here is a fourth year."

"I doubt it," a young redhaired boy said from his mothers right.

"I can't wait until we get to go!"

Harry took a step back as he watched two of the same boy approach.

"There's two of them!" Harry gasped shocked.

That's when the redheads noticed him and Matt.

"Whose this? You're boyfriend?" one of the red headed boys teased. They all looked the same and Harry couldn't tell them apart.

"No! These are my brothers. Matt and Harry." Abby introduced.

Harry self consciously smoothed his designer robes down. His outfit probably costs more than all the redheads clothes combined.

Hopefully they didn't notice.

The youngest boy did. He sneered at them.

Harry and Matt ignored the boy and bowed at the woman and the tall redhaired man behind her.

"It's nice to meet you," the boys greeted in unison.

"Oh, no need to be so formal! We're practically family!" Mrs. Weasley grinned.

Harry could not see how they were practically family but decided not to point that out.

"Molly, it's nice to see you again."

Harry looked up at his dad as the adults joined in.

"I remember!" Matt said suddenly. He turned to the man accusingly. "I know where I had seen you before. You're the one who took Abby away from us."

"Matty, now is not the time," James said sternly. He didn't want a fight to break out.

"More like he saved her from being a spoilt rich brat like you," the youngest boy mumbled.

"Ronald! That was an inappropriate thing to say," Molly scolded.

"But mom!" the boy whined.

Harry turned towards his dad and frowned. "I don't want ice cream anymore. Can we leave?"

"Be polite Harry."

Harry frowned at that. He looked back at the group and offered them a smile.

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" James offered politely.

"Sure, that would be nice," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

Harry and Matt frowned at that but did not say anything.

"We actually just finished up here, are you guys almost done?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually Harry and Matt wanted to pick up some books before we left," James said, "right boys?"

The boys nodded.

Sirius took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Tom does not like them," Harry whispered to him.

"Who's Tom?" Molly asked.

"Just his imaginary friend. He had him ever since the divorce." James responded.

"He called them blood traitors," Harry said.

"Be polite Harry," James said.

Harry sighed.

James offered the other two families a smile, "I'll see you guys later then."

xXxXx

Harry swung his legs as he watched his dad help the house elves cook. His little black diary in front of him.

Harry drew in a little smiley face as he read what was on the page. He quickly shut the book and tucked it into his robe.

Harry frowned as the doorbell rung. He watched one of the house elves disappear to open the door. A minute later the house elf was leading a group of redheads in. Behind them was Lily, Abby and Severus.

Abby perked up when she saw Harry and ran up to him. Matt smiled and put down his book.

"You kids go outside, okay?" Sirius suggested, "I'll call you for dinner when it's done."

Matt nodded and lead the kids to the large backyard. He turned to them, "stay away from the garden."

"Abby, can you dance for me?" Harry asked eagerly. Abby nodded and they walked towards the wooden stage in the side of the yard. Harry watched amazed as Abby walked onto the stage and danced for the small group. Harry smiled and clapped.

Abby grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him onto the stage. She was about a foot taller than him but neither child cared. Abby spun the boy and they mock danced together for a moment.

Harry giggled at her. Matt smiled.

"Lets play tag," Abby said suddenly as she looked over the group of kids.

"Tag?" Harry asked curiously.

Abby quickly explained the rules to tag.

"I'll be it!" Abby shouted. The kids all squeaked and ran in different directions.

Harry giggled, not really knowing what was happening but he enjoyed running around with other people.

After what seemed like a few minutes Sirius was calling them inside to eat. Harry led the others inside and took his usual seat at the right to his dad.

"So how is Hogwarts?" Abby asked Charlie and Bill curiously.

"It's big and the campus is beautiful," Bill said.

"How about the teachers?"

Charlie and Bill cast a glance at Severus but did not say anything.

Harry turned to the redhead sitting next to him, "what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Ron," he said.

"Ron? How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Seven."

Harry perked up, "me too!"

Ron sneered at him but didn't say anything else. He just continued to stuff his face with Sirius' cooking. Harry wondered how the boy wasn't fat but then he decided that they were probably too poor for a lot of food and let the lack of manners slide.

It did however ruin his appetite. "daddy? Mommy? Can I be excused please? I'm not hungry."

James and Sirius looked at him concerned. James pressed his hand against the boys forehead and frowned, "sure, go ahead."

Harry smiled and quickly left the room. He made his way to his bedroom and locked the door.

"Tom? Can you let me in now?" Harry asked climbing onto the bed. He closed his eyes as soon as the book was open in front of him and felt a slight tug.

When he opened his eyes he smiled. He was back at Hogwarts or at least Tom's version of it.

"Tom!" Harry said happily as he watched the dark haired boy walk up to him. He quickly jumped on the boy and giggled.

"You're getting too big to jump on me," Tom huffed as he pushed the younger boy off his chest.

Harry pouted but stayed on the ground anyway. Tom ruffled the smaller boys hair.

"I got some new books that could help you get out of this book," Harry said suddenly, "they're really hard to read though."

"Did you bring them with you?"

Harry nodded and pulled a couple books from his robe and handed it to the boy.

"I'll read them later and try to find something. You don't worry."

"Can we play now?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course."

xXxXx

"I don't think I can do this. My stomach feels all funny," Sirius paced frantically up and down the modest room. His expensive robe dragging behind him.

"You can do it mom."

Sirius looked over at his youngest son. Harry was smiling up at him. His little body dressed nicely in expensive robes and his long hair was tied up by a blue bow that complemented his eyes.

Sirius found himself smiling back.

"You look really nice, dad will love it," Harry grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go marry dad so we can finally be a real family," Harry grinned.

Sirius took Harry's hand and smiled.

"Guys, it's time to start, are you ready?"

Harry exchanged glances with Sirius and the duo headed out the door, down the hallway and down the long winding stairs.

Harry went on ahead with a pillow with two rings on it while Sirius stayed back for a moment. It was the happiest day of his life.

He turned to take a deep breath and hopefully calm down a bit. His eyes widened when a masked figure held him at wand point. He saw a flash of green before everything went black.

James frowned when no one entered through the large doors. Was Sirius having second thoughts? Did he not want to marry him anymore.

After a painful five minutes James ran out of the hall to see what happened. He froze at the sight of his fiance on the ground, his eyes open wide but unseeing.

"No," James whispered.

"Dad? What's wr-," Matt broke off in a loud scream.

"Sirius! Sirius, wake up!" James yelled, tears in his eyes. "Siri, please. Don't you dare leave me."

"Daddy?" Harry whimpered. He took a step forward to touch the man but James held the boy back. He pressed the boy against his chest and held him.

Harry frowned but held him back.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Harry whimpered.

"Boys, come with me. Lets give your father some time to himself." Remus said taking each of the boys hands.

Harry and Matt shook their heads. They wanted to stay with their parents. Why was mommy not moving?

Remus frowned, "come on boys."

Abby took Harry and Matt's arms. She stared wide eyed at the dead man in front of her. "come on, I'll tell you a story about Hufflepuff."

Matt and Harry relented and followed the girl away.

Harry half listened to what Abby was saying but he couldn't help but worry about his parents.

"Abby? Is mommy dead?" Matt asked quietly.

Abby covered her mouth, Harry and Matt could tell she was about to cry.

"Abby?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know but he certainly did look dead," she said. "I might be wrong though, he could still be alive."

Even Harry could tell she was lying.

The seven year old stood quickly and ran out of the room. He ran to where the body was but the place was too crowded. He wanted to find his daddy and ask him to explain what dead meant. Hopefully it did not mean what Harry thought it did. There was no way he could handle not seeing his mother again.

Harry froze as he watched a man cloaked in black wearing a black mask shoot a green curse out of his wand at James.

"Daddy!" Harry screamed as he watched his father fall on his stomach and crash his head against the decorative water fountain. The brunet's head started bleeding.

More people ran out after hearing Harry's yells. The cloaked man disappeared.

Harry screamed and cried out. Matt wrapped his arms around the boy and the duo sobbed.

After what felt like forever a bearded man came up to them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said though he did not look sorry at all. He looked happy.

Harry's eyes widened.

He was a suspicious character.

"Come with me, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore," the man said.

Harry broke into a new round of tears, he didn't want to go with this man. He wanted his parents back!

The boy whimpered as the man grabbed his shoulder and Matt's shoulder and disappeared with them.

If anyone had looked at Lily through this whole ordeal they would have saw a smile but obvious grin on her face.

**xXxXx**

**As promised, Matt is still alive! Your reviews saved his life, congratulations. **

**However his life is still in my hands, just think about that while you decide to review.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Lilac ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie,

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing

xXxXx

Harry whimpered as he was shoved into an uncomfortable bed. He looked around the dump and whimpered again. There were so many kids here.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said grinning earning quite a few flinches, "I would like you to meet Harry and Matt." with that the man left.

A brave girl stepped forward. Harry gasped, she was dressed like a house elf, her hair was a mess and her skin was bruised.

"H-hello," she said, her voice was soft and quiet as if she was afraid of talking. She looked no older than nine.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Harry cried. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Your parents are most likely dead like all of ours are. He killed them." a young boy said from the corner. He had a eye patch covering his right eye and a scar running down the right side of the face, partly hidden by the eye patch.

His messy blond hair was in knots and his one hazel eye looked tired and old even though the boy could not be older than eight.

Matt hugged Harry close to him and closed his eyes.

"You guys can have Nelson and Blair's old beds. They are… um, no longer with us," the girl said sadly.

"Why, what happened to them?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"He sold them until they just stopped working, or at least that's what he said," the boy said. "they just never came back one day."

"I'm Matt and this is Harry," Matt said after awhile.

"I'm Cara and this is Allen." the girl said, "Jacqueline and Arabelle are over there, they're twins." she motioned to identical blonde girls who were standing behind her.

"Please, call me Jackie," the girl said softly.

Cara looked smiled at the little girl. She opened her mouth to say something else but her words were cut off by the door slamming open.

"Up you get," a cheery voice said, "dinner isn't going to cook itself."

Harry watched as all the kids all stood. They looked dead on their feet but somehow they found the energy to stand up again.

Cara took his and Matt's hand and began leading them. They followed Dumbledore down a hall and into a huge kitchen.

"Master says that house elves are very expensive. Instead he makes us do the work." Cara explained as she pulled an apron out of her pockets and tied it around her waist.

"Here, these will be yours," Allen said handing them both aprons.

"No need," Dumbledore said grabbing the brothers shoulders. "it's their first day here. They need a days rest at least. Their parents did both just mysteriously die."

Harry and Matt began squirming in a desperate attempt to pull away but the grip on their shoulders just tightened.

"Come with me so I can explain the rules."

"Rules?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, just the basics."

The two boy reluctantly followed Dumbledore to a separate room in the back. They were forced to take a seat on the floor and watched as Dumbledore tower over them.

"Now, as you know, something horrible happened to your parents and I so gratefully brought you into my care." the old man started.

Harry and Matt's mouths were forced shut in case they tried to deny the information.

Dumbledore smiled at that, "oh good, the spell works. Don't worry, it's just there to prevent you from telling anyone in case you actually manage to escape." with that said he lifted Matt's chin, "you purebloods are so beautiful. I can't wait until you're old enough for me." he mumbled. Harry and Matt blinked, unsure what the man meant.

"Anyways, that leads me to my first rule; don't try to escape. It wouldn't end well." the old man started holding up one finger. He put up a second finger, "rule number two; you will do whatever I tell you to do. Finally rule number three you should do your best to stay hidden since every thinks you're dead."

"Why are you doing this?" Matt whimpered pulling Harry against his chest.

"Your father shouldn't have defied me."

"But-," Matt started.

Dumbledore just smiled at that, "behave now my pretties. Daddy will be back later." and with that the man disappeared.

Harry and Matt shuttered. The way he said 'daddy' was very creepy.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't let him hurt you," Matt promised holding the smaller boy closer.

xXxXx

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and gained the group of childrens attention.

"The new students are arriving today and I want the feast to be wonderful. I also need all the students bags delivered safely to their designated rooms. The house elves will handle that, you guys will just have to take everything out of the train and organize them into five piles for each house and the first once all the students are asleep I want you all to clean the dining area. Any questions? Good, dismissed."

Dumbledore left before anyone could say anything.

The group split into two. Harry getting assigned to the bag group while his brother went to the kitchens.

A girl who was about 19, led them down the hall and to the outside. Harry smiled as the fresh breeze hit his face and the wind blew his hair. He missed this.

The girl, Korri, ruffled Harry's hair. Harry blinked up at her.

"Come on, the train should be arriving shortly."

The group of children walked onwards to the meeting point.

Harry watched as a giant man waved a lantern over to them.

"That's Hagrid," Korri told the group, "he will be watching over us until the students arrive."

"There ya 're!" the man grinned at them. He reached over and slapped Korri's butt, "I was beginning to wonder when you would come. I missed your pretty faces."

Korri frowned in disgust as the man groped her a bit. He was interrupted by the sound of a train horn blowing signally the arrival of the students.

"Wait here, once all the students are gone you may enter."

Harry wrapped his arms around his body and whimpered. How did his life become like this? He missed his daddy and his mommy. He patted the area in his robe where he kept Tom's diary and sighed in relief, it was still with him. He would ask Tom what to do later.

An hour later all the students were gone. Harry was freezing by now. He pathetically wrapped his thin robe tighter around him.

"Come on, it should be warmer on the train," Korri said helping each of the kids onto the train before getting on herself. They went into every cabin and grabbed all the heavy trunks. They pushed them to the hallway where some of the other kids pulled them out and two kids sorted them. They were done within three hours.

The group was exhausted by the time they were done. Harry almost fell asleep as soon as he touched his bed.

"You can't sleep yet, we still have to clean up," Cara shook the boy awake.

Harry pouted and glared at her. He wanted to rest and not be here!

It wasn't fair!

Harry did get back up though and spent the half hour scrubbing and cleaning the great hall with the other kids and the house elves.

Harry gratefully put his head down on his uncomfortable pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Tom!" Harry stared at the older boy for a moment before he broke into heart wrenching tears. He ran up to the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around his friends waist.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tom asked concerned. He could feel Harry's emotional distress all day but he did not know why Harry seemed to be in so much pain.

"H-he killed them Tom!" the boy sobbed out. "that horrible man. He killed my daddy and he killed my mommy. They're dead! He took them away from me."

Tom's eyes widened, "who? What happened?"

Harry choked on a sob. He looked up at Tom teary eyed, "Dumbledore." he whispered, flinching at the name.

"What?" Tom said shocked. His eyes widened and his grasp on Harry loosened. Dumbledore. The head of the light killed two light wizards? That did not seem right…

"He took me and Matty. He locked us in this awful dungeon and its so cold and I hate it! He's making us work as house elves." Harry continued. He buried his face in Tom's chest and just cried.

Tom growled, he lifted the boy into his arms and held him close. He had to make sure first though, he headed towards his makeshift Hogwarts staircase and watched his Dumbledore walk down the stairs.

"Harry, look over there, is that the man you say killed your parents?"

Harry sniffled and looked up at the younger Dumbledore. He gave Tom a small nod before burying his face in Tom's neck again.

"I'm so scared Tom, I don't want to go back. Can I stay here with you?" Harry asked once he trusted himself to talk.

Tom smiled at him, "I'm afraid not. And what about Matt? You shouldn't leave him by himself. He needs you."

"What if Dumbledore finds you and takes you away from me?"

"I won't let that happen."

"How?"

Tom thought for a second before rubbing his hand against Harry's cheek, "it'll all be alright, I promise. Dumbledore ruined my life but there is no way I'm letting him ruin yours."

Harry did not hear the last bit of what Tom said. He tightened his grip on Tom and just cried.

When Harry woke up the next morning he was miserable. He sat up and rubbed his tear stained eyes. His body ached from sleeping on such a hard uncomfortable and cold bed.

"Good morning," Cara smiled at him and handed him a ball of what looked like rags.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he opened the cloth up.

"They're your day clothes. We get two different sets of clothes. One for day and one for night."

Harry frowned at that, he did not want to wear rags. They looked itchy and ugly and uncomfortable.

Harry looked at Matt and saw the boy change into his rags and sighed. He turned away and quickly changed into the rags.

After a hard and tiring day of hard work the kids were fed something that looked suspiciously like slop and were then forced to sleep in their uncomfortably hard beds. Harry just pouted but he was so tired he fell asleep almost instantly.

Life was now routine. A horrible tiring routine that seemed to get worse as the days wore on. Punishments were horrible. Emmie, a twelve year old girl was raped in front of them all in their room by Dumbledore. Harry had never been so scared. All the girl did was take a couple extra pieces of bread because she was hungry. Harry had cried that night and as a result the next day he was whipped with a long leather whip.

It had hurt so much. The whip burned his skin and his skin was on fire. He couldn't stop crying and screaming. It was only five hits but it was still five hits too many.

Matt had tried to stop Dumbledore and as a result the boy was hit ten times. The two boys had to work after that. They had to clean and cook even though their little bodies hurt so much. Harry and Matt could hardly move without feeling a sharp pain down their backs.

Harry hated his new life. He wanted his parents back. How did everything get so wrong? Why did Dumbledore do this? What was the purpose? Harry thought he would never understand.

xXxXx

Lilac: Thank you all for the reviews :)

And stop calling me evil, will you? I am not evil. You guys must have figured out that James and Sirius had to die. I mean if Harry was loved and cared for he would never become evil. I swear I will refrain from killing off people if I get at least thirty reviews for the next chapter. And no, that isn't blackmail, it is simply incentive to review… *lovingly strokes Matt's cheek and hugs Cara close while staring innocently at the readers.*

But hey, if I ever get fifty reviews for one chapter I will let you guys plan out Lily and Dumbledore's death. You can make it as painful and gruesome as possible and I will write it. See, I offer some rewards for reviewing too.

And hey while I'm at it, since I have already written chapter 8, if I get 100 reviews I will post it over the week instead of next Saturday.

Matt: *grabs me and starts pulling me away* stop blackmailing and bribing your readers!

Lilac: No! It's fun!

Matt: and stop sacrificing me!

Lilac: but…

Harry: I don't want you to kill off Matt. Please don't. *pouts cutely*

Lilac: but…. reviews and… I…

Matt: you're insane! All this college stuff must be getting to you.

Lilac: yes! That's it… the SATs rotted my brain. I am not insane, just tired…

Matt: Suuuure, whatever you say Lila. *pats my head softly*

xXxXx

Anyways… thanks for reading :)

Lilac ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie,

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing, rape, character death

xXxXx

4 years later

Harry sighed sadly and watched as the new first years entered the castle he called his prison. The students had such happy faces and they looked so excited. If only they knew how horrible the headmaster was.

What upset Harry the most however was the fact that this was supposed to be his first year at Hogwarts. He was eleven. He would be one of those oblivious students if his parents weren't murdered and he wasn't kidnapped.

He watched to see how many people he could recognize. Abby was there, it was her fifth year. She looked around hopefully as if she would catch a glimpse of her missing baby brother just as she did for the past two years for Matt. Matt would have been in his third year this year. He had decided it was too painful to watch the students enter and stayed in the dungeon with some of the other kids.

Harry smiled when he saw Draco Malfoy, the boy's blond hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was surrounded by two rather large boys and was laughing with a pretty pug faced girl. The girl and Draco took a boat for themselves and left the two large boys to fit in a boat by themselves.

Sophia was there too. She stuck out like a sore thumb as well with her flower crown on her head and her robes that were covered in what looked like peace symbols and hearts. She was even prettier than he remembered, probably the reason why she was not getting bullied into oblivion. A pretty African American girl stood with her, her black hair donned with a flower crown as well. They were chatting as they made their way towards the other second years transportation.

Harry looked around to see if he could spot Neville but he had no idea what the boy looked like now and he had no prominent features that stood out. He sighed and reached down and scratched the pretty blue snake in his pocket. Tom had led him to a secret chamber a couple years ago where he had found a large ballisk and her dying child. Harry had taken the baby snake so he could care for him with the promise of visiting the ballisk whenever he could.

Caeruleum or Calum as Harry named him, was a sick little snake and spent most of his time sleeping. He barely ate which concerned Harry and he was always so cold. Harry was sure that the child would have died in the chambers by now if Harry didn't rescue him. Who know how insane his mother could have became over his death.

Calum nuzzled his way into Harry's jacket and curled around the diary. Harry sighed and stood. He made his way back to the dungeon so he could begin his chores. He was in the kitchen cooking within the hour and teaching the newest victims how to cook sausage properly with their limited skill in magic.

"Then we add a bit of this powder," Harry explained holding up a bottle filled with clear powder. He had asked what it did when he had been old enough to work in the kitchens and was told it suppressed the magic core. Dumbledore told them he didn't want his students to get too strong too quickly and his staff also had to be kept in order. He said people do it everywhere but Harry couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Why?" the girl asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"It makes the food taste better," Harry lied.

xXxXx

:Do you feel that?:

Harry looked at the little blue snake and raised an eyebrow.

:Something powerful has been brought into the castle.:

Harry closed his eyes and tried to figure out what Calum was hissing about. His eyes widened, he felt it too. It was small but very very powerful.

:We must find it, it could help Master Tom.:

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered.

:I can sense it.:

Harry watched as the sickly snake dropped to the floor and slithered out of the door. Harry sighed and looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before following the snake. After a while the snake got tired and Harry lifted him to his shoulders.

:Up here:

Harry soon found himself on the third floor. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it. He made his way down the little room until Calum hissed at him to stop. He magically opened the door and snuck in. The room had chains in it as if something was supposed to be locked up here.

Harry opened the little trap door and jumped in. He landed on his feet and began walking down the pathway and threw numerous rooms and doors. He soon found himself in a small room. He froze when he saw Dumbledore there. The man was talking to about five other people. One of them Harry recognized as Abby's father Severus.

"This stone needs to be protected with everything we have." Dumbledore held up a shiny red stone. Harry's eyes widened. It was beautiful. "Sev, I need you to set up a trap here. I am sure you will think of something wonderful. I already have Hagrid setting up the first trap. The rest of you have to think of something. This stone cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Dumbledore suddenly looked right where Harry was hiding and said in a friendly voice, "you are all dismissed."

He pocketed the stone and waited until the others left before pulling Harry out of his hiding spot.

"Now what are you doing so far away from your bed?" he asked in a stern voice. Harry stiffened.

"I'm sorry sir," he started before he was cut off by a slap across the face.

"I have been waiting, you know. For you to finally be old enough." Dumbledore started randomly, running a finger down Harry's cheek. He then pinched Harry's butt and grinned. "I have no doubt that you're as lovely as your brother was. You are both beautiful like your mother was. Too bad Sirius was never truly mine like you and your brother are."

Harry tried to scream but his mouth was covered by Dumbledore's hand. Harry cried out as his pants were pulled off and his bum and legs were pressed against the cold stone floor. He immediately began thrashing and squirming in an attempt to get away from the other man. Never in his life had he ever been so scared.

"Now be quiet or else I'll be rough," the old man said as he stuck a finger inside of Harry's small body. "You purebloods are simply amazing. Your bodies were designed to father and mother children. Of course I would not want to get you pregnant, never making that mistake again."

Harry cried out as the man suddenly replaced his fingers with something bigger. He sobbed and sobbed as he felt the man move inside him. It hurt so much and he was bleeding everywhere. By the time it was over Harry was filled with a burning liquid and his eyes refused to stop tearing. It still hurt and it was over now.

He cried again as Dumbledore pulled him to his feet and magically cleaned him up. He dressed Harry in his pants and walked the boy back to his bed. Each step Harry took hurt.

When he was finally back in his bed he just curled into a ball and silently cried. He wrapped his arms tighter around his body and tried to block out the pain.

"Here," Dumbledore returned and handed him a potion, "it will make sure you don't conceive."

The old man made sure Harry drank every drop before he left. Harry winced as the potion disagreed with his stomach. He wanted to cry but that would mean a whipping in the morning and he couldn't handle that right now. He ran to the bathroom and threw up before all the hot liquid was pushed out of his body and into his pants. He cried out and rinsed out his mouth before washing his pants. He put them up to dry before changing into his clean pair and laying back down to hopefully rest.

Calum slithered out of his hiding place and cuddled around Harry.

:That evil man, can I kill him yet?:

Harry couldn't help but smile at the small snake. The snake probably wouldn't be able to kill a rabbit if he tried. He was just too weak and underdeveloped. His venom was weak and there was no way he could make it all the way to Dumbledores chambers undetected or at all really. He would get too tired.

Harry stroked his head and kissed him softly. The snake nuzzled his hand and flickered his tongue.

The next morning Harry was a little sore but he managed to work through the sharp pains he felt. He didn't want to tell Matt what happened because he was afraid his brother might think less of him.

Harry smiled and lied his way through that day and the next and the next until finally it got easier to lie. Dumbledore had taken a liking to pounding into Harry every opportunity he got and unlike the other kids he would never publically rape the boy.

It got to the point where Harry could not help but think his life was a sick joke.

Harry had noticed it in some of the other kids but he had always thought he would be stronger than them. He always thought he could overcome feeling hopeless and depressed because he was different than them.

But he wasn't different than them. He was weak and pathetic and he hated himself for being so easily pushed around.

He refused to let himself fill with hatred though. That would only end badly.

He'd seen what hatred could do to a person and that scared him more than anything Dumbledore could do to him. Hatred caused people to become cold and mean. They weren't the same person Harry knew.

Harry never wanted to be someone like that.

He needed to get that stone. Tom could help him and the other kids escape. It was their only choice at this point.

He had discussed the stone with Calum again and the snake agreed to lead him to it reluctantly. He did not want Harry to get hurt again.

Harry snuck out of bed to retrieve the stone but a hand stopped him. He looked up and met his brothers tired and sad eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Harry briefly wondered if he could tell his brother without the older boy getting angry, "I'm going to try and save us."

"How?" Matt demanded.

"Tom."

"Your imaginary friend? You still have him?"

"No, Tom is real. He's a soul trapped inside a book. Dumbledore did something to him that caused his soul to break apart," Harry explained quickly.

At that Matt looked more confused.

"Just trust me," Harry said holding his brothers gaze.

Slowly Matt accepted that answer and nodded, he grabbed Harry's hand, "I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous," Harry shook his head, he didn't want his brother getting hurt, "if Master finds us we'll get punished worse than ever before."

"You're my little brother, I'm not letting you go alone," Matt said stubbornly.

"I'm coming too!"

The two brothers turned to find Cara walking up to them. Harry noticed a faint blush flash Matt's face.

"You can't, what if you get hurt?" Matt demanded.

Cara simply grabbed Harry's hand, she offered him a smile, "lead the way."

Matt huffed and followed his brother and Cara. Harry led them to the third floor and to the room he went to last time. This time there was a three headed door there.

"What is that?" Matt gasped, his eyes wide.

"Let me handle this," Cara said softly. She offered the boys a smile before stepping forwards. She opened her mouth and the prettiest song came out. Her voice was soothing and simply beautiful that both boys found themselves getting sleepier.

"Oh no you don't, come on," Cara quickly opened the trap door and threw Harry in first, she then grabbed Matt, causing the boy to blush, and threw him in before going in herself.

The trio landed on something soft and bouncy.

"You have a very pretty voice," Harry told Cara sweetly before turning his attention to the moving green vines that caught him.

"Thank you" Cara replied as she too observed the vines.

"Just relax, you'll go right through," Matt said, he remembered reading about a plant like this in his mothers library before he was kidnapped.

Relaxing would either let them pass if he was right or kill them instantly if he was wrong. He decided not to voice his thoughts.

Matt took a deep breath and felt his body sink further and further until he was on the ground below the vines. Cara followed soon after and Harry came last.

Harry took the lead and led the group to a new room where another challenge was set up. They kept going through; Cara doing the chess game and singing the trolls to sleep, Harry flying to grab a key, Matt doing the riddles for the potions.

Soon Harry found himself face to face with a large glass mirror. Matt and Cara waited outside since there wasn't enough potion for them.

Harry gasped as he saw his father smiling at him with his mother wrapped up in his arms smiling at him. Matt was grinning, something Harry had not seen in a really long time. It twisted his heart. Harry was there too. He was standing next to Matt. Next to him and in front of Sirius was Abby.

Harry missed Abby a lot. She was ruffling the mirror Harry's hair and Harry reached on top of his own hair in a desperate attempt to grab Abby's hand.

She wasn't actually there though.

Harry almost cried when he saw what Sirius was holding. It was his unborn sister. The reason that his parents were so desperate to marry when they did was because Sirius was pregnant. Harry imagined the baby would have been a girl and she would have been so sweet and cute like Abby wanted in a sister and then Abby would come back too and life would be okay.

Life wasn't okay though. He looked away for a second and wiped his eyes. When he looked back at the mirror his family was gone. It was just him.

Mirror him held up shimmering red stone and slowly placed the stone in his pocket. Harry gasped when he felt a weight drop into his own pocket. Slowly the boy reached down and pulled the rock out of his pocket. He stared at it, amazed, and kissed it, tears running down his face. He pulled Tom's diary out of his pockets and opened the book. How would this work?

He placed the stone on one of the pages and watched as the stone sunk into the pages. He waited for something to happen but nothing did. He put the diary away, he didn't want to keep his brother and Cara waiting long.

He flinched when he saw Dumbledore inside of Cara causing the girl to scream and cry. Matt was on the ground in the corner, his pants were off and he was bleeding quite a bit.

Harry cried out and ran to Matt. He cradled him in his arms, "wake up, please," Harry begged, he couldn't lose Matt too.

Once Dumbledore released inside of Cara he tossed her aside like a doll and turned his eyes on Harry.

"You should know better than to defy me," the old man growled as he roughly grabbed Harry. The diary flew to the ground as Harry's clothes were removed.

Harry cried out as Dumbledore picked the book up, "what is this?" he wondered. He flipped the book and his eyes widened at the name on it. "where'd you get this?" he demanded.

Harry shook his head, refusing to answer. Dumbledore raised a hand and slapped Harry across the face. He dropped the book and proceeded in removing the rest of Harry's clothes.

Suddenly the diary began to glow and morph into a boy. A handsome boy laid on the ground, his eyes red.

"Get off of him!" the boy screamed, jumping on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just chuckled and grabbed Tom around the neck, "you little brat. Back for more already you little cock sucker? You were my favorite whore you know. Always so feisty and good. Too bad you were a filthy half blood." he spat.

Harry screamed and tried to pull Dumbledore off of Tom. He hit him hard in the head a couple times until the old man passed out.

Tom stood quickly and caught his breath. He was running out of energy quickly. He didn't give his body enough time to heal yet.

He fell to the floor and passed out.

Harry began to cry. What was he supposed to do now? Tom and Matt were out cold and Cara was in no shape to move. As soon as Dumbledore woke up they were all as good as dead.

Harry didn't want to die, especially at the hands of someone like Dumbledore.

Calum curled around him tighter.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore's body and considered murdering the man now so he couldn't bother or hurt anyone else ever again.

"Calum?" the boy whispered, "what should I do?"

He sounded lost.

"Harry," Cara whispered, her small body shaking, "help me. Please."

Harry abandoned his thoughts of murdering Dumbledore and rushed to Cara's side. He helped her fix her clothes and stand, "are you okay?"

"No but that doesn't matter right now. We have to get out of here!"

Harry nodded and looked at Matt and Tom. The two boys looked like they weren't going to wake up anytime soon. There was also no way Harry and Cara could carry both of them.

"Such naughty children."

The duo froze and stared at Dumbledore wide eyed as he stood to his full height and lifted Harry into the air by his neck. He then threw the boy to the floor causing him to black out.

xXxXx

Okay! I'm sorry guys! I'm really sorry about this chapter. I swear after this there will be no more rape. I swear. To make it up to you I'll let you guys decide what to do to Dumbledore. Who kills him and how and will it be short and quick or long and painful. Your choice. I'll take the results for next week and have you all vote on it. Okay? Don't hate me!.

Lilac ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie,

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing, rape, character death

AN: Okay guys, I feel really bad about chapter 8. In return for your forgiveness I will post next week's chapter today. Please don't hate me.

xXxXx

Abagail Evans was a pretty girl. She had the most beautiful fiery red hair on top of her pretty head and her emerald green eyes were something to behold. Her clear and perfect skin was the envy of many girls and caused boys to stutter and blush whenever she talked to one of them.

She was also quite smart but she, unfortunately, owed most of her qualities to her mother. The one and only Lily Evans.

The only thing she really inhabited from her father was his gift in potions. Something she would treasure for a long time.

Ever since she was little her life was hard.

She was born to a mother who pushed her to dance and physically and mentally exhaust herself ever since she could walk. Her father, who wasn't actually her father, raised her to be anything she wanted.

Her parents were so confusing. Especially with Matt.

Many didn't know this but Matt was a sick baby ever since he was born. Of course with a small fortune and plenty of doctor visits no one would ever know he was born with a defect in his magic core.

Of course he was all healed by the time Harry was born and neither boy would ever know about it. It had scared Abby though to see her baby brother crying and in pain all the time.

Her mother had told her father that they should just get rid of Matt since he was more than likely going to end up a squib. She had told him that he could go with her sister.

Matt got better though but her mother still hated him for some reason.

After Harry was born Abby thought her mother would fix her relationship with her father and they would be a happy family again like it was before Matt. She didn't remember much of the time before Matt, only that her mother seemed really happy at that moment.

Harry was a perfectly healthy baby. But that's when Abby noticed he didn't look anything like her parents. When she asked her mother why Harry didn't look like her or her dad her mother just got upset with her and told her that it was because of Abby.

Apparently when Abby was born her mother was no longer able to carry children. So instead they had her Uncle Siri, who was staying with them at the time, carry Matt and Harry.

Abby didn't really understand the explanation at the time, had just nodded.

When Abby got older her mother would take her to all these different clubs and bars and Abby would watch as her mother would touch random men in their private parts. She didn't know why her mother brought her to such places and when she asked all she got in return was a slap and the same response. She was her mother and she could bring her wherever she wanted.

She would then leave Abby at a table or at the bar and take the random man, usually with her hand down his pants, into a separate room and not come back for an hour.

Abby hated it but she thought it was normal. She also never told anyone because she wasn't sure what she would ever say.

One day she came home from a competition and her father and mother got in a huge fight over Harry and then her mother took her into her arms and apparated away. After the whole trial ended with her jumping from her moms house to her dads house back to her moms.

After that she lived with the Weasleys. Which was fun at first but after a while she started to miss her privacy and her brother and her 'father'.

"What's wrong?"

Abby was shaken out of her thoughts. She turned around and smiled at her father.

Severus Snape smiled at her, a smile that only Abby had the privilege to see.

"Dad, do you think Harry and Matt are in a better place?" Abby asked as she looked up at the sky. It had been almost four years since her little brothers had died and she missed them.

She would visit their graves whenever she could but nothing could replace the empty feeling in her chest. She just wanted to wrap her arms around Matt and Harry and hear their laughter or at the very least see a smile again.

Severus nodded, "I do. They were good boys."

Abby smiled sadly up at him.

"Lets go back to the castle," Severus offered standing up. He offered her a hand which she accepted and let the man help her up.

They walked in silence all the way back to the castle.

"Are you going to get back together with mom?" Abby asked after a moment.

Severus looked down and sighed, "Abby."

"No, it's okay. Its just first she and my first dad broke up and then you broke up with her." Abby sniffed, "what if I end up alone like her?"

Severus shook his head, "you will not end up like your mother. You are such a nice pretty girl and any guy would be lucky to be with you. You just have to find the right man and be committed to him."

Abby smiled at that and thought back to the cute Ravenclaw in her potions class. He reminded her of Harry with his dorky but adorable glasses that were too big for his face and dark messy hair. He had paler skin than Harry did though and he didn't giggle nearly as much as Harry did.

His name was Alexander Aramis and he was cute, smart and Abby couldn't help but fall fast and hard for him. Of course she would never admit that outloud.

All her friends thought he was incredibly annoying. At first Abby thought that too but after a while he grew on her and she would be drawn to him whenever they were in the same room.

She sighed as she stepped into her room and went to bed for the night. It had been a long day and she was tired.

xXxXx

Abby woke up early the next morning, her roommates were still fast asleep so she sat up as quietly as she could and made her way to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and changed into her robes before she set out to roam the halls.

She was halfway to the Great Hall when she bumped into the person she least likely expected to see this early. Professor Dumbledore.

She frowned when she noticed the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Professor, what are you doing up so early?" the girl asked, drawing his attention to her.

Abby's frown deepened, "what happened to your head?" she asked, staring at the large red mark he hadn't bothered glamouring up on his forehead.

A false smile crossed his face, "Abigail, sweetheart. I was just, I guess you could say, cleaning up a mess. Nothing of too much importance. Now why are you roaming around so early?"

Abby smiled, "no reason, I am just an early riser I guess. I thought a walk before breakfast could do me some good."

"I see," Dumbledore smiled, "I must get going so I can prepare for breakfast."

Abby frowned as she watched Dumbledore walk away. He seemed angry at something. Maybe he found out what that Gryffindor Joseph Gream did to that painting yesterday. Even worse he could have found out about Kori Haidor, the third year Ravenclaw, and her illegal candy stash she snuck into Hogwarts and sold to students.

Hopefully Dumbledore didn't find out about Sheila's 'incident'. That would be bad.

Abby sighed and made her way to the Great Hall where she sat down at the Hufflepuff table and piled her plate with fruit and two pieces of toast.

"Good morning Abigail."

The redhead squeaked and turned around quickly. She blushed when she recognized Alexander Aramis standing behind her.

"Alexander," she greeted smiling up at him.

Alexander seemed delighted that she remembered his name.

"So I was wondering if maybe, well I mean you don't have to if you don't want too, but maybe we could… I would understand if you wouldn't 'cause you know you're so… and I'm so and well…" the boy trailed off awkwardly looking away.

Abby just started at him for a moment trying to piece together what he was asking.

The Ravenclaw looked up suddenly, his eyes filled with determination, "Abigail, would you like to go out on a date? With me," he added quickly, "a date with me… I mean I know we flirt a lot unless that isn't you flirting and you just being nice or maybe I'm reading too much into this. On second thought I'm going to awkwardly go eat breakfast in that corner over there…"

Abby started giggling uncontrollably as the boy turned away with a hurt expression. His head hung, dejectedly.

Abby stood and grabbed his wrist. "I would love to go out on a date." she told him, smiling.

The boy looked at her surprised, "really? With me?" he confirmed.

Abby giggled again as she let go of his wrist, "yes with you."

"Really?"

"Really," Abby giggled. She made an awkward attempt to neaten her clothes before smiling up at him.

"Are you doing anything today? I mean it's Sunday and we have no classes today or is a date too soon?"

"I actually just have to finish some transfigurations homework but after that I am completely free. Maybe we could take a walk around the lake?"

Alexander perked up, "I actually am very good at that particular subject. Maybe we could go to the library and I could help you. I mean I'm not saying you need help or anything." he babbled before trailing off awkwardly.

Abby laughed, "okay."

xXxXx

Severus Snape sighed as he watched his daughter walk away laughing with that Ravenclaw. She was a sweet girl and nothing like her mother. She was kind and compassionate and she would never even think about betraying anyone.

She was an angel really. When Severus first learned that Abby was his daughter he didn't know what to do at first. He was shocked and angry that Lily wouldn't tell him and also over the fact that he had to miss out on seven years of her life.

He blamed James Potter at first assuming that he was the one who convinced Lily not to tell Severus.

He was confused to find out that James had no idea that Abby wasn't his. Still, Severus fought with Lily to help her gain custody over the girl because he thought they could be a proper family.

Lily had other ideas.

They had gotten back together officially after two years but that never lasted. Their relationship was unstable because Lily was used to living like a pureblood and having an expensive house and a lot of money and the woman wasn't very happy with the teachers salary and modest home Severus had.

She would always go out at night and not get back until the morning usually drunk and ruffled. Severus had no doubt that she was cheating on him but the thought of losing her and Abby was unbearable so he just ignored it.

It got worse after the mysterious deaths of James Potter, Sirius Black, Matthew Potter and little Harry Potter. Lily got weird after that saying that she should have gotten custody over the two boys and screeching that they weren't supposed to die too. She was usually drunk those nights and would not remember anything in the morning.

Severus would never ask her about that. He did come to the conclusion that Lily had something to do with the murders but when he went to Dumbledore to voice these suspicious the headmaster relieved his feelings by reassuring him that Lily had nothing to do with the murders and was simply dealing with the loss of the man she used to love and her two sons.

Of course Severus was inclined to believe him. Dumbledore wouldn't lie to him.

Wouldn't he?

xXxXx

Tom Marvolo Riddle flinched as a bearded middle aged man approached him. The new Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was the Transfigurations only last year but after Professor Dippet mysteriously died the man had taken up the position.

Tom had almost been too afraid to return to Hogwarts when he learned of the headmasters death but if he had known it was Dumbledore taking up the position he would have enrolled somewhere else.

Now that Professor Dippet, his only form of protection from the other kids who bullied him for being of impure blood or dark due to his Slytherin status and from Professor Dumbledore.

He was doomed, he was sure of it. There was no way he could survive the next year without the former Headmaster.

"Get away from me," Tom cried out, pressing his body against the wall. He felt small and weak compared to the old man.

Dumbledore just smiled, "now, now Tommy. No need to be like that."

Tom hated feeling like this. He winced as Dumbledore brought his hand down on him. Pain exploded in his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" he whimpered, hating the sound of his own voice being so vulnerable. He gripped his wrist and scratched at the cut he had inflicted upon himself earlier this day when he learned of the new Headmaster.

He'd rather die than go through the next year of his life as Dumbledore's pet.

Dumbledore frowned when he noticed what the boy was doing. He grabbed his hands and glared at the boy, "what are you doing? How dare you mark my property with these ugly scars!"

Tom flinched and looked at him feet submissively.

"I ought to teach you a lesson."

Tom reached into his pocket and rubbed at his precious diary a couple times. It always helped to calm him down. Dumbledore noticed this and grabbed the book out of Tom's pocket.

"What is this?" he flipped through the pages and settled for a random passage. "Dear Diary, I'm afraid of going back to Hogwarts because Headmaster Dippet has passed away. However if I stay in the orphanage I might end up just like him. Six feet under."

Tom cried harder, he didn't want Dumbledore reading his innermost and private thoughts. He began stuttering a spell that would erase the words in the book but Dumbledore began his own spell to counteract Tom.

Tom jump at Dumbledore and began strangling the man so he wouldn't continue the spell. Both badly cast spells collided and suddenly Tom was gone.

Dumbledore frowned and looked around for the boy. He growled and flipped through the book but whatever Tom did worked because the damned diary was empty. He growled and threw the book to the floor and stormed off.

A little while later Abraxas Malfoy frowned when he saw the book of the boy he thought was almost like a brother to him laying abandoned on the ground.

He would return it to the boy when he got the chance. It would be horrible if someone got their hands on this.

But he never saw the boy again.

xXxXx

Again, I'm so sorry about the last chapter.

**Lilac ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie,

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing, rape, character death

xXxXx

Harry stared sadly at Tom's unmoving body. It's been three days since Tom regained his body and he hadn't woken up since.

Harry had woken up the morning after the encounter with a headache and the day after that both Cara and Matt woke up and all three were forced to return to work.

Now it was nighttime and Harry had just returned from mopping the halls and he was exhausted. His arms ached and his legs felt like jelly.

He kneeled by Toms bed and took his hand into his own. Dumbledore was shocked at first by Tom being here but accepted it after a while. More help and one of his favorite boys was back in his control.

He sighed after an hour and climbed into his own bed so he could sleep. The next morning he woke up and got to work. Today he was working with Arabelle and Allen. Apparently some boys messed up the hallways with a prank and the trio had to clean up the mess.

Harry, Allen and Arabelle waited until all the students were in class before rushing into the halls with mops, sponges and a bucket of water.

Harry got on his knees and poured the water on the floor before taking one of the sponges and scrubbing. Allen was on a ladder scrubbing the walls, he was on his tip toes and looked as if he could fall off any moment. Arabelle was mopping the floor and keeping look out at the same time. They would get severely punished if a student or teacher saw them.

She froze when she senses someone coming, "hide."

The trio quickly opened a side door in the wall and hid with all the cleaning supplies. Harry watched as a pretty bushy haired girl ran, sobbing across the floor towards the stairways. He frowned at that.

After they finished cleaning Harry quickly picked up the girls trail and followed her to a girls bathroom. He watched her sob into a mirror and waited quietly determining whether or not to do something.

xXxXx

Hermione Granger sniffled and wiped her face. She had been crying for a bit over an hour because of that horrible, dreadful Ronald Weasley. She was just trying to help him by correcting his wand skills. He didn't need to get offended and mock her.

She was missing the Halloween dinner because of him! She was really looking forward to that.

She gasped when she heard a crash. She let out a scream as a giant, ugly troll walked into the bathroom. It had a stupid face that looked so confused as if he didn't know what he was doing.

He turned to her when he heard the scream. His face showed that it was mildly annoyed with the screaming and wanted it to stop. He lifted his giant wooden stick and brought it down. It would have hit her too but something small hit her and sent her flying to the side.

She blinked up, her head mildly throbbing from being roughly shoved to the ground. Her breath caught as she saw beautiful gray-blue eyes staring concerned at her.

Hermione blushed at the beautiful being on top of her. His gorgeous eyes were framed by long black eyelashes. He had long black hair and pale skin as if he hadn't seen the sun in his entire life.

The boy offered her no words. Just climbed off of her and waved his hands at the troll. Wandless magic, Hermione thought. Strong wandless magic.

The troll fell to the ground with a huge THUD. Hermione got up off the floor and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. The boy flinched, violently. Thats when Hermione noticed the deep purple and blue bruises decorating the boy's body. The boy was no older than she was and he was being abused. She didn't recognize him as a Gryffindor or any student for that matter but he must go here. He wasn't wearing anything except for rags.

"Who are you?"

At that question the boy began to pull away. His eyes were wide, frantically searching for something.

He was weak, Hermione noticed. She didn't have a strong grip on him but yet he was unable to get free.

"Calm down, I'll get you help. Headmaster Dumbledore will be able to help. He's a nice guy, I promise."

At the headmasters name the boy freaked out even more. He shocked Hermione into breaking her grip and ran to the wall. He tapped on three tiles and a door opened up. He slipped in and the door closed leaving Hermione in an empty bathroom with a death troll on the ground. She walked up to the place the boy disappeared from and tapped the same three tiles he did.

She jumped back, shocked, as a passageway opened up. She was about to go in it when footsteps interrupted her. She turned and watched as her professors ran in. She turned around to see the passageway again but it had disappeared.

"What happened?" professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione broke into her story about the troll. She left out the part about the boy, something in her told her she should say anything about that. She simply said he tripped and knocked himself out. She could tell they didn't believe her but no one pressed her for further answers.

She watched Dumbledore throughout her entire speech. He seemed agitated about something. He kept staring at the wall Hermione was standing in front of. If he knew of the hidden door there he didn't say anything.

"You must be tired and hungry. Professor McGonagall will take you to calm down and eat."

Hermione nodded and began to follow her professor. She looked down to see Dumbledore perform a couple of spells on the wall. She watched as he pressed the three tiles she had earlier and frowned when nothing happened.

Hermione turned and followed her teacher away. She would find that boy again. She wanted to ask him questions and help him.

xXxXx

Tom groaned as he blinked his eyes open. His head ached and he felt numb. What happen?

The boy slowly sat up and memories rushed to him. His eyes scanned the room for signs of Dumbledore. He relaxed when he saw no one.

He jumped a bit when on of the walls opened up and a small dark haired boy rolled out.

The boy looked at him shocked before a grin crossed his pretty face.

"Tom! You're awake."

Tom blinked at him confused, "who are you?" he covered his body with the blanket that was on him.

Harry frowned at that. What was wrong with Tom? He looked scared and weak. Tom never showed fear. And how could he forget who Harry was?

"Tom? It's me, Harry."

"Hello Harry, where are we?"

"In Masters dungeon. These are our sleeping quarters."

Tom looked around and nodded. It looked dark and dingy enough to be a dungeon and he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do something like that.

"Tom, do you really not remember me?"

Tom looked at the cute boy in front of him. There was something familiar about his beautiful blue eyes.

"You seem familiar," Tom admitted. He smiled when Harry's eyes brightened.

"You look tired, go back to sleep."

Tom couldn't argue with that. He already felt his eyes closing again. He laid back down and let sleep wash over him.

xXxXx

Hermione paced a couple of times before she poured paint all over the hallways. She then hid in the corner with a strong spell that would prevent her from being sensed or saw. It was a hard spell that took ages to set up but it was effective. She wouldn't be allowed to move or hear anything but she could see without a problem.

It took five hours but eventually something happened. She had to wake herself up a bit and concentrate as a small but pretty girl walked out of a wall. A different girl followed her, this one was really young, like six or something. Lastly a small boy exited the wall and together the three kids cleaned. She gasped when she saw what horrible condition they were in. The girl was limping and the boy had a black eye.

She watched as they went back into the wall after pressing seven tiles.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to the small bug in her pocket.

The bug made a noise. Hermione put it down. It flew over to the rocks and landed on the girls back. The group disappeared into the walls leaving Hermione alone.

She gasped when she saw Dumbledore walk up to her.

"You've seen too much," he said waving his wand at her, "obliviate."

xXxXx

Who is Headmaster Dumbledore? The inside story on what he does on his free time. Or rather who he does.

By Rita Skeeter

(There was an image of five kids limping and bruised all over the cover)

This reporter got some interesting news from an anonymous tip just the other day and was shocked to find out that the Hogwarts Headmaster has a collection of little kids living in the magnificent castle.

xXxXx

Dumbledore growled and scrunched the newspaper into a ball and threw it away. That blasted Mudblood ruined everything! He stormed to the dungeons so he could get rid of the evidence but was cut off by Wizarding officials.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest," one of the men said.

Dumbledore growled and hit the officials away. He ran outside where he found himself surrounded. He called upon his bird and disappeared into hot flame.

The Aurors turned to the pretty blonde woman in the middle of the circle.

"Lead the way."

The woman nodded and led them to a wall. She tapped seven tiles and the doors opened. She led them through.

It was worse than she had originally thought. There were at least double the kids here and it looked like they all just got a fresh beating for whatever reason.

"It's okay, Dumbledore can't hurt you guys. It's safe now," one of the Auror whispered.

The kids just stared at them wide eyed. None of them moved.

"Come on, lets get you help," an Auror said holding out his hand.

"We can't, he won't let us," one of the kids whispered, holding a little girl against her chest.

One of the Aurors reached forward to grab one of the kids but the child flinched and soon the Aurors all found themselves on the ground due to some powerful wandless and wordless magic.

One of the Aurors sighed and cast a spell causing all the kids to fall asleep. She then proceeded in lifting them into the air with magic and flew them out of the dungeon.

"Everyone grab a child, we're taking them to the hospital wing right now. Jones and Hoggerts, you guys go to the nearest hospitals and gather as many doctors and nurses as you can." the woman commanded as she rested the kids on the ground. She walked up to a small blonde girl and lifted her into her arms. She led the rest of the aurors to the hospital wing and rested each child on their own bed.

She then cast a spell and woke all the kids up.

"I came as soon as I could, what happened, Lydia, who are all of these kids?"

Lydia looked up just in time to see Lucius Malfoy enter the room. He scanned the kids and frowned at how skinny, terrified and weak they all looked.

"Uncle Lucius?"

Lucius looked at a young boy with messy blond hair and an eyepatch over one eye. His good eye was decorated with a bruise and his clothes were stained with blood.

Lucius' eyes widened when he recognized his godson Allen. The boy was the son of his deceased childhood friend Gianna Corrigan. When she died five years ago due to a potions mistake everyone just assumed her son died in the fire as well as she.

Lucius recognized the boys hazel eye. They were the same as his kind and beautiful mothers. He rushed forward and pulled the boy into his arms. He ignored the flinch and rubbed the boys back until the boy relaxed.

"Allen? Is that really you?" he whispered.

Allen sniffed and nodded into Lucius' chest. He suddenly broke into heart wrenching tears. His little hands gripped Lucius' shirt. He was twelve now but he was crying like a baby.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you remember us?"

Lucius turned and gasped at a boy that resembled James Potter quite a lot. Huddled in his arms was a small version of Sirius Black.

"Mathew? Harry? Is that you?" Lucius whispered.

The two boys nodded and started crying as well.

"He killed them," Matt whispered.

Lucius looked at him confused, "who?"

Matt tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Dumbledore? What did he do to you?"

Matt found it that he couldn't speak again. Harry tried but he couldn't answer the question. His body wouldn't let him.

"He must have spelled them so they would stay quiet," one of the Aurors said. "Can all of you tell us your full names please?"

"My name is Cara Malfoy," the girl closest to him said. She had been staring at Lucius for a long time now but was too afraid to talk.

Lucius gently put Allen down and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Cara?"

Cara started crying, she flung herself at the tall blond man. Lucius lifted the too light thirteen year old up and squeezed her tightly. "We thought you were dead," he whispered.

Cara sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Is Abby okay? Can we see her?" Harry asked. He climbed off the bed and dragged Matt to the door.

"You guys can't leave, we have to make sure you're okay first."

"She's right guys. I'll take Abby to you."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry looked at the man surprised as the man enter.

Severus hugged the two boys close to him. "I can't believe he was capable of doing such a thing to anyone."

"Is Abby okay?" Harry asked. "Did daddy and mommy get better yet?"

Severus bit his lip and frowned and tightened his grip on the boys, "Abby is fine."

Harry frowned. So his parents really were dead. It wasn't a dream.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Matt sniffed as he turned in Severus' embrace and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I'll take you."

The trio turned around to see a handsome man panting. He had long dark hair and pale skin. Behind him was a big blond man with bright blue eyes.

"Mommy?" Harry asked before realizing the slight differences between the two men.

The man's eyes filled with tears.

"Regulus," Severus stated surprised. "I thought you were dead."

"When I found out that someone saved the people under Dumbledores control I had to come. Especially since I know what they went through."

"You mean you were under his control as well?" Lucius realized.

Regulus didn't answer. He couldn't due to the spell all the kids were under.

"I heard that my brother died along his fiance and his two kids. I was sure of it but I couldn't say anything due to the enchantment on me."

Severus faltered. He released the two boys and turned to the man.

"He took away my ability to have children because those awful herbs he kept giving me to prevent pregnancy. I'll take those two. I can understand what they went through. I'll protect them from Dumbledore. Now that he's on the loose he will want to try to kill the evidence. I know. I've been in hiding since my fifth year because of him." Regulus turned to the boys, "I mean, only if you two want."

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like mommy?"

"I'm his brother."

xXxXx

I was debating whether or not to update this week because I updated twice last week.

Anyways. Review for the poor! *Holds out review box*

**Lilac ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Pairings: Harry x Voldie,

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, light bashing, rape, character death

xXxXx

It's been a week since the two boys were rescued. They were staying at Hogwarts infirmary so they could recover physically. In the meantime all the kids gave out their names so parents or possible guardians began showing.

Among those possible guardians for Harry and Matt's custody were Regulus Fawley nee Black and his husband Dorian Fawley. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband Lucius, and lastly Lily Evans.

When Lily had heard that Harry and Matt were found alive she came as soon as she could. However nobody was allowed in the infirmary who wasn't a doctor for at least a week to ensure the kids got some peace and were allowed to rest. Stress and being overwhelmed by so many people would have had a negative effect on them.

Harry anxiously waited in his bed with Matt, Tom and Cara. They had resorted to playing cards to keep their mind off what was going to happen in less than an hour.

Tom was worried because he had no family. He couldn't remember anyone but he just had a gut feeling that there was no one out there for him.

Cara was anxious to see her little brother Draco again. She also couldn't wait to see her mom again. She missed her mom the most.

Matt and Harry were unsure who they wanted to go with. There was always going with Regulus, their moms brother. But they hadn't met him before and they kind of wanted to be around familiar faces. But on the other side he knew what Harry and Matt had gone through and could help them. He also offered to let Tom stay with them.

Cara's parents were also an option. But they already had to deal with Cara and Allen's nightmares and messed up minds. It wouldn't be fair to almost triple their burden with Harry, Matt and Tom. Narcissa was still Harry and Matts mothers cousin though and they were pretty familiar people.

Lily was the last option. She had raised Harry for three years and Matt for five. She also had Abby and Matt and Harry would do almost anything to live with Abby again. The only issue with her was that she was unwilling to take Tom.

"Are you guys ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she gently placed five year old Kelly on the bed with Allen, Jackie and Arabelle. Kelly immediately clung to Arabelle, the girl she saw as her older sister.

Matt tightened his grip on Harry and hugged the boy close to him. Harry didn't protest though. He liked being in Matt's arms. It made him feel safe.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door slowly and revealed a large line of people. She began talking to the person in the front before leading the elderly woman to a bed in the back.

"You understand why we have to keep an eye on the kids right now." she asked. The woman just nodded. Madam Pomfrey walked up to eight year old Jenny and took the girls hand. She led the girl to the elderly woman and lifted her onto the bed. "Jenny. This is your grandmother Julia."

Jenny stared at the woman nervously. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body.

The elderly woman sat down next to her complaining lightly about being old. Jenny giggled at that. The woman then broke into a story about Jenny's parents and how they met and by the end Jenny was in Julia's lap and in no time Julia was telling a story about her husband and their son and his wife. They people Jenny would be living with.

Madam Pomfrey had returned to the door and was leading a young couple to a bed. When Korri saw them she perked up. "Bobby? Is that you?"

The boy ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Korri. When mom and dad died everyone told me you died as well. I never thought… You're safe now little sister."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at that. Gently she led them to a bed in the corner.

"Korri, this is my girlfriend Sadie."

Harry sighed and watched as Madam Pomfrey led person after person in. She only allowed ten people in at a time so not to overwhelm the kids.

"Harry? Matty? Are you ready?"

Harry and Matt looked up and saw Abby, Severus and Lily. The two boy quickly jumped off the bed and flung themselves into Abby's arms.

Abby just held them close and allowed the fact that they were safe and in her arms seep into her brain.

"To think that all this time you were in this building and never once did I even think of looking for you," she cried.

"It's not your fault," Matt whispered.

"I missed you," Harry whimpered. "We watched you but we could never speak to you."

"I missed you too." Matt sniffed.

Abby kissed both boys on their forehead. "I missed you two as well."

Matt pulled away with a weak smile, "so who is that boy you keep hanging around with? Is he your boyfriend?"

Abby gasped and grinned, "as a matter of fact, he is."

Harry giggled at the playful banter. He sat in Abby's lap and listened to Matt and Abby tease each other. He frowned when Madam Pomfrey walked over telling them that their time was up.

"But we haven't even talked to them yet!" Lily complained. "Abby took up all of the time."

"Ma'am, please. We have to allow more people in to see their family."

"Can Abby stay?" Harry asked innocently.

"You guys actually have to meet a your Aunt right now but how about if Abby comes back in an hour after your meeting with your Uncle and you guys can catch up."

Matt and Harry looked over at Abby questioningly.

Abby nodded and kissed each boy on the cheek, "I'll see you guys in an hour then."

Harry and Matt stayed on the meeting bed and smiled as Cara, Tom and Allen joined them. A minute later Draco ran up to them and just cried into Cara's arms. Cara smiled at her little brother and hugged him close.

A moment later Narcissa and Lucius joined them.

"So how are you boys holding up?" Lucius asked kindly.

"We got to see Abby again." Matt said.

"That's nice."

The meeting was a nice break from the day. They could just relax and laugh without worry.

In the middle of the meeting Madam Pomfrey walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Harry, Matt. Your uncle is here."

Harry and Matt nodded and looked at Lucius nervously. Lucius offered them a smile.

"I talked with Regulus and his husband. They seem like very nice people. I'll introduce them to you." Lucius said holding out a hand for each of the boys. The two boys accepted the offered hands and together the three of them made their way to the couple in the corner.

"Harry, Matty, this is your Uncle Regulus and his husband Dorian. Regulus, Dorian. This is Harrison and this is Mathew."

Harry and Matt nervously held out their hands and shook hands with the two men.

"Do you guys want me to stay?" Lucius asked the two boys.

Matt shook his head, "you can go."

"Harry?"

"What Matt said."

"Well then, It was nice seeing you again." Lucius nodded his head in respect before leaving.

Harry and Matt turned to the two strange men and stared at them.

"You look a lot like your mother, so beautiful," Regulus started as he kneeled in front of Harry. "How old are you?"

"I'm eleven. Matty's thirteen."

"You know, your mother always found joy in playing pranks. Do you ever do pranks?"

Harry looked down, "no. Master would punish us if we misbehaved."

Regulus froze at that. "Sorry. I've never really talked to a child before. How badly am I doing?"

"Not that bad." Harry offered him a smile.

Regulus grinned at that, "good. I wouldn't want to say the wrong thing." He turned to Matt and offered him a smile. "And you? Let's see. You look a lot like your father then. James Potter. So handsome."

Matt giggled. "Thanks. Everyone always says I look like daddy while Harry looks like mommy."

"They don't lie. There is no mistaking it."

Harry smiled at that, he felt like he was close to his mother because they looked similar.

Regulus motioned to the big blond man behind him, "this is my husband Dorian. If you choose to live with us he is the one who will take care of us."

Dorian smiled at them warmly. He was a rather large man. Not fat but muscular.

"Don't worry. He may look scary but he is really just a big teddy bear."

Harry and Matt giggled at the offended look on Dorian's face.

"Did your mother ever tell you the story about the time the time he tried to cook our mother a breakfast in bed?" Regulus asked.

Harry and Matt shook their heads.

Regulus chuckled at that, "well, it was our mothers birthday and Sirius wanted to do something special for her. He went to the kitchen and requested that the house elves have the morning off so he could cook for her. Of course I got slung along as well. I think I was about seven at this time so that makes Sirius around nine. Anyways, we got out all the ingredients and laid them out in front of us. We had no idea what we were doing mind you. Somehow Sirius ended up covered in jam and flour and his clothes were half burnt and covered in milk and orange juice. I wasn't much better. Mom and Dad just walked into the kitchen and laughed at us."

Harry and Matt laughed at that.

"You're mother was insane. He was so kind and loving but positively insane. He was just so easy to love."

"I miss him," Harry told him. "Do you think he misses us too?"

"I know he does. I know he loved you boys with everything he had."

"How do you know? You never saw him with us!" Matt accused.

Regulus gave the boys a sad smile, "that is true but I know him and he just loved everyone unconditionally."

"Sorry boys, your time is up."

Harry and Matt turned to Madam Pomfrey and nodded. They went back to their bed and watched as Regulus and Dorian greet a curly haired woman at the door. She was rather pretty. Her dark hair framed her elegant face and her skin was pale. Next to her was a large brunet man with a short beard.

Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius was talking to them as well.

Harry watched as Arabelle and Jackie were brought to the bed Harry and Matt just walked away from. The curly haired woman and the beard man walked up to the girls.

The woman just started sobbing and hugging the two blond girls tightly. The man looked like he was having a rough time holding back tears as well.

"Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco answered, "That is my Aunt Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. She's been a bit crazy ever since her daughters disappearances."

Harry watched the reunion a bit before turning to play cards with Tom.

xXxXx

Harry sighed as he looked back at his friends for a final time. They had been through so much together but he was glad that he was leaving. The school made him uneasy and his friends were a constant reminder of everything.

He would miss them though.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked as he slid his hand into his brothers.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. He wiped away a few tears with the back of his free hand and sniffed.

"Are you having second choices about our decision?"

"No, not that. Its just… This just doesn't feel real."

Harry and Matt came to a stop in front of the entrance to the school. Regulus was there arguing about something to one of the people who had taken charge of the children.

"Uncle, why didn't they let Tom come with us?" Harry asked.

Regulus glared at the person in charge for a moment before smiling at the boys. "These people won't let me get custody of him without a trial because he isn't related to us. I have no claim on him."

"That's no fair. He doesn't have anyone! He's been imprisoned in a book for over forty years!" Harry said.

"I know. Don't worry though. I'll fight for him in the custody trial. I don't think anyone else is fighting for him though so it should be easy." Regulus gave the boys a positive smile.

Matt looked away, "you look a lot like mom." He said quietly. He sniffed a bit, "I miss him."

Regulus' smile turned sympathetic. He kneeled down and pulled the thirteen year old into his arms. "Are you sure you're okay with this? If you're uncomfortable at all just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Matt nodded.

"Where Dorian?" Harry asked.

"He wanted to come but he had work. We'll see him tonight though." Regulus promised.

Harry and Matt nodded.

Regulus pulled out a pretty necklace. "Okay, hold on." he said the magic word and suddenly they were spirally off. They landed inside of a large room.

Harry and Matt coughed a bit and tried to regain their senses.

"Sorry about that. Portkeys are awful. I just can't use my magic without him knowing. This is the safest way, I promise."

"It's okay."

"Are you boys hungry? I made some pasta for you guys."

Harry looked at that surprised, "You made it? Why didn't you just have a house elf do it?"

Regulus looked down. "Well after he treated me like his personal house elf slash slave I just decided I didn't like the idea of someone having that much control over another being. Besides, I'm home all the time and I enjoy cleaning and cooking. It keeps my mind off of things."

"Are you a good cook?" Matt asked.

"I should hope so. Or else I've been making Dorian eat inedible food for all these years…"

"Mommy liked to cook too but daddy was a better cook."

"Was he? Well you haven't tried my pasta yet!"

Harry giggled and smiled at that.

Regulus suddenly got sad. He put up a fake smile. Harry and Matt did the same. They didn't want to talk about the death of Harry and Matt's parents or about how Dumbledore was on the loose. They would hide their emotions for now. They didn't need to talk about all the things Dumbledore did.

Neither of the trio really ate. They just couldn't find it in them to have an appetite.

They ended up climbing into Regulus' bed and falling asleep together. Regulus didn't bother showing the boys their rooms. They needed to be together right now and Regulus wanted to be there for them.

xXxXx

Dorian frowned when he got home. It was silent. Suspiciously so. He made his way to kitchen and frowned at the barely touched pasta he had helped Regulus make in the morning.

He ran up the stairs and quietly peaked in the room they set up for Harry. He frowned when he saw it was empty.

Did something happen to his family already?

Worried, the man checked on Matt's room. Maybe the boys were sleeping in the same bed. His frown deepened, empty as well. He checked on his and Regulus' room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his husband and the two boys sound asleep.

Quietly he made his way downstairs so he could eat.

He couldn't help but feel unsettled about having two more rape victims in his home. He knew how bad it was for Regulus. The boy was basically living in a shell when he found him in the Forbidden Forest all alone.

Dorian had saw a small person run out to the woods on his afternoon jog and followed him. He recognized the boy as Sirius' little brother. The boy looked so innocent as he laid unconscious on the ground. The one that was presumed dead a couple of years ago. He knew that face well. It was all over the newspaper for a year and Sirius would cry in the middle of his classes sometimes. He carried a photo of Regulus with him everywhere and in their shared classes Dorian would see him staring at it.

So when Dorian came face to face with a battered Regulus he was shocked.

Since Dorian was the Ravenclaw Prefect he got his own room. He didn't even think twice about smuggling the boy into his room and laying him in his bed. He had stayed up all night watching the boy sleep. When it was time to go to school the boy was still sleeping. He laid out some actual clothes and a towel for the boy and left the door to the bathroom open.

When he came back after finishing his homework he found the boy curled in the corner, clearly terrified. He was still in rags and didn't look like he showered. When he heard the door open he stared wide eyed at the Ravenclaw.

"Hey, you're up." Dorian said kindly as he took off his robes and changed into his pajamas. "My name is Dorian."

The boy didn't speak.

"I brought you some food. You must be starving."

The boy just stared at him, not speaking.

Dorian walked up to the boy and frowned when he saw the dark haired boy flinch violently.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Dorian was shaken out of his thoughts by soft foot steps.

He frowned when he saw Harry wander into the room. The boy looked terrified. He was shaking and his eyes were wide.

Dorian kneeled in front of the boy but didn't dare touch him. He knew first hand how badly a rape victim would reach to touch directly after a nightmare.

"Hey, Harry. Look at me. You're safe." he soothed for a couple of minutes before the boys eyes focused on him.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Dorian embraced the boy and let him just cry on his shoulder. He pulled the boy into his lap and rocked him.

He sat with him until the eleven year old calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Dorian asked concerned.

Harry sniffed and stepped away from Dorian. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his feet.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay to cry. I promise. Are you hungry?"

Harry sniffled and shook his head.

Dorian frowned at that, "are you sure?"

Harry didn't answer. Dorian offered the boy a smile and offered the boy a seat. He magically warmed some pasta up and put it in front of the boy. He handed him a spoon.

Harry took the offered spoon and shoveled some pasta into his mouth.

"Is it good?"

Harry nodded and ate some more. He didn't eat that much but Dorian was glad at least some food was in the boys stomach.

"Here, drink a nutrients potion. It should help," Dorian took out a case from the cabinet and pulled out a vial. He handed the vial to Harry and made sure the boy drank all of it.

"Are you tired? Do you want to play chess or something?"

Harry shrugged. Dorian smiled at the boy. He led the boy to the living room and set up the chess pieces. He then began teaching the boy how to play chess. Surprisingly the boy picked up the game easily. He managed to grasp the concept and came close to beating Dorian.

Dorian smiled at Harry. The boy offered him a small smile back.

"Let's get you to bed," Dorian said.

Harry nodded and followed Dorian back to the bedroom Regulus and Matt were in. Harry climbed into bed next to Matt and Dorian followed after he changed into night clothes.

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. He knew that Regulus would never replace his mother just as he knew Dorian could never replace his father.

He missed Tom and Abby but he couldn't help it. Tom had become so important to him over the years and Abby was his older sister.

Life was going to be okay now. Harry could feel it in his heart.

xXxXx

The End :)

What? You guys are upset with the end? Sorry :) I'm getting too dark with this fic and I should stop before I do anything worse...

Sorry for the lack of Harry and Tom slash.

Plus I just finished Blood of Olympus and the Solangelo fandom needs me! If I didn't finish it now it would end up like Fate is a Beautiful Creature or Midnight Sky or Burning Future or… you get the point…. That would be worse than a crappy end. Right? A crappy ending is better than no ending.

Anyways. I'll post a ten years later with what happens to Dumbledore and Harry and Matt and then I've post some scenes I removed from the fic but what I was originally going to do.

I'll also answer some questions in the deleted scenes chapter since there's only like two scene I deleted but kept and one isn't even a scene…

Lilac ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Tom growled and hid behind a wall. Hopefully Dumbledore hasn't spotted him yet. Tom was twenty five now. It's been nine years since they were rescued. He married Harry a couple years ago and they were already expecting their second child.

Their first child, Lucinda Potter, or Lucy as Harry liked to call her, was already three. She was a beautiful little girl and even though her birth was complicated and Harry was so much pain the entire time Tom and Harry loved her all the same.

She was gifted with Harry's pureblood name due to the fact that the Riddle line was supposedly extinct. It was less complicated that way.

Tom was worried though. He didn't want his baby girl in the hands of Dumbledore. As long as that old man was still out there alive Tom would worry. That's why he told a heavily pregnant Harry and their beautiful daughter that he had to go away for business for a week.

Harry had been instantly suspicious, not that Tom blamed him. Harry knew him. If Harry was going to object though he didn't say anything. He just looked really worried.

Lucinda was sad to see her daddy go away for a whole week. She didn't want her daddy to go. How would he play games with her and read to her and kiss her good-night if he wasn't here?

Tom felt bad but that only strengthened his will to go. He didn't ever want his daughter to be hurt. She was too pure and perfect.

Tom waited until the old man's back was turned before he whipped out his wand. Dumbledore turned and smiled at him though.

"I was wondering who was following me. Hello Tom, you're looking well. You've certainly gotten much more handsome."

Tom growled and glared at Dumbledore.

"I hear you got married to my little Harry."

"He is not yours!" Tom yelled.

"You're right. He's yours now. How does it feel to know I've touched him first. I was inside of him first."

"Shut up!" Tom roared as he cast a spell at his former rapist.

Dumbledore jumped to the side and the curse missed him.

"I'm getting old Tom. I can't move like I used to."

"Good," Tom growled as he cast two more spells.

Dumbledore groaned as one of the spells hit him. He fell to the ground clutching his now bleeding leg.

"You going to kill me? You going to submit to the need to kill me in red fury. You want my blood on your hands." Dumbledore taunted.

Tom growled, "Fight me, you old hag."

"No, I know your kind. You wouldn't kill a defenseless old man."

Tom growled at him.

"I hear you have a daughter. She must be beautiful since she's the product of someone as handsome as you and someone as beautiful as Harry. What was her name again? Lucinda? A cute name. I wonder how soft she is."

"Shut up!" Tom shot three more curses at the man. By now Dumbledore was covered in blood.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. Once my blood is on your hands you can kiss Harry and your babies goodbye. You'll be thrown in Azkaban."

Tom steadied his hand and glared. "I'd rather be in Azkaban with you dead then give you the chance to touch my baby girl."

"Tom, don't."

Tom turned around and frowned as he recognized Lily walk out from behind him. She was holding up a wand and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Lily?" Tom mumbled numbly.

"I'll kill him. I should do at least one good thing in my life. I was wrong to have helped him. I had no idea what he was doing. I was so stupid with trying to get revenge on James that I never realized how much harm I was causing. Harry and Matt are such special and beautiful boys but they were never mine. I realize that now. When I found out what Dumbledore was doing to them I felt horrible and guilty about destroying their family. But I will make it right. I'll kill him and I will go to Azkaban so that you don't have to. Promise me you'll look after Harry. He's such a good boy."

Tom stared at her shocked. "I-I promise."

Lily smiled teary eyed at him. She turned back to Dumbledore and whispered "Avada Kedavra."

In a flash of green Dumbledore was on the ground. Dead.

Almost instantly Lily shoved a shoe at him and whispered "love". Tom whirled and the portkey tossed him in the middle of a garden.

Tom sighed and frowned. He apparated to his house and was taking off his jacket as a little dark haired girl ran up to him.

She smiled up at him with beautiful blue grey eyes. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home!"

Tom lifted the little girl onto his hip and kissed her forehead. "Where's your mother?"

"Mommy's with my little brother."

Tom frowned, "you're little brother?" He raced upstairs and frowned as he saw Harry holding a small blue bundle in his arms.

Harry turned to him and smiled, "I went into labor an hour after you left. I guess he thought since his daddy wasn't here to protect me he had to be."

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "don't worry. Everything went smoothly. He's a healthy little boy. I named him Evander."

Tom sat next to Harry and accepted the baby into his arms. "Evander. He's beautiful."

Lucy giggled and climbed onto her mother's lap. She peaked over at her baby brother and giggled. "Baby Evan. He's so little."

"You used to be this big." Harry told her affectionately.

Lucy giggled and kissed her baby brother on the head.

"So how was the trip?" Harry asked worriedly. His embrace on Lucy tightening a bit.

Tom just smiled at him, "Everything is going to be okay now."

Harry relaxed but gave Tom a look that said they were going to have a talk about this later.

Tom just nodded and kissed Evan on the forehead.

"Hey baby boy. I'm your daddy and I love you so much. I promise to protect you and your sister and your mother." he told the baby. Evan just gurgled a bit and waved a fist weakly.

Tom laughed at that and smiled. Harry curled up on his side and Lucy on his lap as they all cooed and talked to the baby.

Harry smiled as Evan started complaining for food.

Harry took the fussy baby in his arms and fed him. Tom watched with a loving gaze. He was glad he didn't become a bloodthirsty murderer. He thanked Lily for her sacrifice.

Lucy curled up in his arms and he told her and Harry a story about a hero and her quest to save her prince in distress. Lucy just giggle and told him he had it wrong.

"The prince is the hero daddy. He saves the princess and she's the damsel in distress."

Tom shook his head, "No baby. Women are heroes too. Never forget that. Okay baby?"

"Okay."

"You'll be a great hero one day Princess, I know it. I also know that whenever I'm not home you will protect your mother and your baby brother, correct?"

Lucy's eyes shined as she nodded. Her eyes filled with pride and determination.

"You don't need a man. I think all these story books are filled with baloney."

"Baloney? Isn't that like ham?"

"Yes Princess," Harry chuckled.

Lucy giggled and pounced on her daddy. Tom chuckled and wrapped the little girl up in his arms. He wanted her to be strong and brave. He didn't want her gender to define her. He saw how awful and weak Arabelle and Cara and Jackie and all the other girls were. They had to rely too much on men and Tom didn't want that for his daughter. She will be braver than Hermione and stronger than Abby.

But she could still be a child right now.

Tom tickled her stomach and watched her giggle mercilessly.

By now Harry had finished feeding Evan and the boy was settling down for bed. Tom released Lucy and waited until her giggles died down.

"Off to bed young lady. I'll tuck you into bed in a bit, okay?"

Lucy giggled and nodded obediently. She missed having her daddy tuck her in.

Tom waited until she was gone before he turned to Harry. The boy had just placed Evan in his crib and was now sitting on the bed.

He smashed his lips against Harry's desperately. He just needed to feel the boy against him.

When they pulled apart Harry stared into Tom's eyes. "You didn't kill him, did you?" he asked nervously.

Tom shook his head, "I was going too but your mother beat me to it."

Harry frowned, "my mother's dead. And Mama Regulus wouldn't do such a thing."

"No, not them. Lily."

"Lily?" Harry said nervously.

"She said she felt bad. She was willing to murder so I wouldn't have to."

Harry just laughed at that, "I will never understand women."

Tom kissed Harry's lips and smiled. "I love you."

Harry kissed him back, "I love you too."

"We can continue this later. For now we have a daughter waiting for me to tuck her in. I'll be back soon."

Harry just smiled, "I'll be here. Most likely asleep. I forgot how exhausting a newborn was."

Tom chuckled, "Get some rest. You deserve some."

He waited for Harry to lie down and close his eyes before he left for his daughters room.

He loved his family more than anything but he was glad that he would never have to leave them. He would have to thank Lily for everything. It turned out she wasn't a completely horrible person.

xXxXx

Epilogue part one complete.

I hoped you liked it. Sorry his death wasn't excruciatingly painful but I felt it would detract from Tom's character.

Also I do like Lily as a character so she had to come though at one point. Even if it's only the end.

Please Review :)

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
